The Age of Heroes
by RoleplayTallTales
Summary: It is a dark time for Wizarding Britain. Rumours of attacks and dark creatures terrorise the magical community as Voldemort's forces continue to grow. No place is truly safe, except for Hogwarts. Yet with the changing political climate, even this may soon change. But, when when all hope seems lost, heroes will always rise up to fight against the darkness.
1. Prologue: The Beginnings

_The beginnings of a long journey. We hope you all enjoy. As always, we own nothing except our OCs._

 _\- Grey Phoenix and Fangs_

* * *

Prologue: _The Beginnings_

* * *

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **December 1926**_

It happened on the last day of the year.

The children had been barred from going outside because of the heavy sheen of snow. The night was bitter cold, colder than Eva could remember in years.

There was a rapping at the door – loud, sharp and desperate. Eva rushed to it, opening to allow whatever broken soul was on the other side. A woman not much older than herself, with dull hair and a pale, plain face stood there, clutching at her heavily pregnant stomach.

She quickly let the haggard woman through, leading her to a bed. Tying an apron around her wrist, Eva ran to find some blankets, warm water and the other essentials.

Within the hour, the birthing was done.

The woman's instructions were clear, yet also bizarre. She wished for the child to be called Tom – after his father – and Marvolo after hers, with Riddle for the surname. Perhaps the woman's family were circus folk?

Beyond that, the plain woman had hoped the boy would be pretty like his father. Eva quietly agreed, thinking the woman was hardly an oil painting.

Again, within the hour, the woman was dead.

Eva placed young Tom into a crib, leaving to fetch him some milk. It was only later, months later, that she realised what it was she found so strange about the boy.

He hardly cried since being removed from his mother. In fact, he hardly cried at all.

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1936**_

Billy Stubbs was crying. He had been doing so ever since his rabbit had gone missing.

Most of the other children were also crying or attempting to comfort the boy. However, it was Tom that had impressed Eva with his maturity.

Despite their fight the day before, Tom had placed a gentle hand on Billy's shoulder and softly whispered to the other boy. Eva left the children to continue looking for the creature. No doubt, she mused with a sigh, that they would find it wandering around the gardens. Just like last time.

As she entered through the back door, Mavis came running down the stairs, tears in her eyes. The girl's skin was pale, ashen white as bone.

Mavis lead her upstairs, refusing to speak despite Eva's attempts to probe. With every step, Eva felt more and more uncomfortable. There was a strange feeling in her stomach. It felt as if it was sinking, like an anvil slowly crushing her. She had a terrible premonition.

Somehow, she knew that, without knowing how, what they would find would be something terrible.

Eva entered the room. The sight that greeted her made her sick to her stomach.

Billy Stubbs' beloved rabbit hanging from the rafters. The poor beast was limp, blood running from its nose while its neck was crushed.

Eva side-stepped the puddle of vomit, no doubt Mavis', to approach the rabbit. As Mavis cut it down, nausea wracked through Eva's body. She left the room, limply making her way down the stairs towards the children. Most of them were gone by now, only Billy and Tom remained.

Tom glanced her way first, tapping Billy Stubbs on the shoulder. The younger boy glanced up, sniffling as he did. Eva hesitated for a moment. There was something off here. The cold feeling in the pits of her stomach intensified as she instructed Tom to leave to speak with Billy alone.

The distraught boy shook his head. "Could Tom please stay, Matron?" She glanced between the two – one hopeful, the other emotionless.

With a slow sigh, Eva nodded. She carefully explained to the boys that she would come and collect them when it was time for the funeral.

They buried the rabbit in the garden.

The children cried, the other staff tried to comfort them, Mavis gripped her chest, while Eva Cole just thought. She'd known that something didn't sit right with her over the whole thing. There was something off about the way Billy and Tom had been acting. And the strange gleam in Tom's eyes when he spotted her after finding the rabbit.

None of it made any sense. It was impossible for someone Tom's size to hang the rabbit from the rafters. And yet, she still wondered.

There had been other moments too. Tom seemed to have strangely good luck when other children bothered him. Of course, there was no proof. And the boy seemed so nice and sweet, if a little strange.

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 1936**_

The daily trip to the little seaside village had started out well.

The children had all enjoyed themselves, and it felt good to get away from the general hustle and bustle of London.

Then, a few hours after they'd arrived, Mavis had declared that little Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were missing. Eva had begun to panic.

There were others who had wondered off from the main group, but Benson and Bishop had never done so before. High and low they searched, and for hours without end. They asked throughout the village without much luck. Then, after refusing to talk to anyone but Eva Cole herself, one of the younger villagers told a strange tale.

She claimed that a strange-looking nice boy had taken them. According to the villager, the boy had shown them something in his hand – something she swore had appeared out of thin air. The two younger ones had clapped and laughed. One had apparently said: "That's cool, Tom! Can you teach us?"

Eva had frowned at that. She had her suspicions about Tom, suspected that he was bullying the other children, but she had no proof. And to suggest he would kidnap them!

Yet there was more, the girl claimed.

She had said Tom had done this to her as well, that he had shown her the same tricks, and led her off to a cave on the seaside.

When Eva pressed her to say what he had done, she fell silent. The girl would say no more, apparently afraid of what 'the strange boy' would do to her if he ever found out she had 'tattled'.

They found the missing children, and _of course_ they had been with Tom.

Physically, they were unharmed. And yet, when she looked into the shadows behind their eyes, and the cold – almost inhumane – gleam in Tom's, not for the first time, it had given her pause.

Eva couldn't be entirely sure why she felt so uncomfortable; after all, none of the three seemed like they had been harmed. There wasn't really anything at all to suggest that Tom _had_ harmed Amy and Dennis.

And yet, the looks on their faces. Eva tried to put it out of her mind, to forget about it. But she never could.

Tom had done something to them, just as he had done something to the girl she had met in the village. Just like he had killed the rabbit of poor little Billy Stubbs all those years ago. There was, of course, no proof to be had. And when she confided in Mavis about her fears, the younger woman had laughed.

"Eva," she had said, chuckling all the while, "What are you saying? You think that kind, sweet little boy is capable of such things? Tom would never! He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a rabbit. And he certainly wouldn't hurt another human being."

Eva had silently nodded, trying to convince herself that what Mavis was true. She wanted to believe it so. And yet, there were too many bizarre coincidences when Tom Riddle was involved. Too many… peculiarities.

She thought back to the time when he had been born. Even then, as a baby, he had been… weird. Never really crying like the other babies. And all those times he had unsettled her. Like when she had seen him after the rabbit had died.

Or this recent incident, her mind wandering back to the little girl in the village. The girl had seemed so earnest, so truthful. Hadn't she herself always thought there was something not quite right with Riddle and his mother?

At the time, Eva had mused on whether the family had been circus folk. Perhaps she hadn't been that far from the truth. Her grandfather used to say that Gypsies, and other queer folk of that ilk had strange _capabilities_.

Perhaps that was it then? The boy was a Gypsy? Eva let out a groan and sipped her still steaming cup of coffee.

Somehow, she knew her questions would never be answered.

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1996**_

Albus Dumbledore hastily pulled himself from the Pensive. His curse-riddled hand shook as he stared at the empty pensive vials on the mantlepiece.

Eva Cole's memories had been difficult to process, but the job was done.

* * *

It was the first night of December and the soft snow blanked the grounds. Cries echoed throughout Ravencroft manor, originating from the west wing.

There were screams of a woman in agony, and answering voices urging to push. The birth had been unusually difficult, taking over twenty-two hours. And yet, the healers assured the lord of the manor, there were no complications. The child was just determined to be difficult it seemed.

Hadrian Ap Morgan ran a hand through his thick blonde locks, staring at the paperwork on his desk. If not for that infernal seeress and her supposed 'prophecy', he wouldn't be in this trouble. Silently, the man prayed the child would be more intelligent than his buffoon of a son-in-law.

The Greystone family had produced several brilliant wizards and witches. Hector Francis Greystone was certainly not one of them.

He snorted. What sort of a man had the middle name _Francis_?

The sound of the screams abated, and there was a loud urgent rapping at the study door. He barked at the person on the other side of the door to enter. It did, revealing his wife, Eugenie. Hadrian's face softened as he realised who it was, smiling at the Veela poking her head through the door.

The woman beamed back. She gestured for him to follow her, mouthing "It's time." Hadrian nodded, and together the two made their ways towards the birthing room.

The healer allowed them entry, Hadrian nodding his thanks. The lord of the manor stood by the door, watching his family interact.

Rhiannon Greystone was lying on the bed, Eugenie sitting beside her with a small bundle wrapped in her arms. The fool, Hector, was standing uncomfortably off to the side. Hadrian rolled his eyes as he glared at the younger man.

Making his way over to the bed, he watched with observant eyes as Rhiannon glanced at her husband. "Should we name her after your conventions?" Hadrian's daughter asked the other man.

When there was no answer, she continued. "Or do you think we should give her a Welsh name?" Still there was no reply.

The younger wizard was gaping at the child like a fish out of water, before he closed his mouth and hardened his gaze. Hadrian yet again rolled his eyes. _Of course_ the Greystone heir was irritated by the fact that his firstborn was a female.

Hadrian placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and stared into the blue eyes of his granddaughter and at the tufts of blonde hair. Before his very eyes, the blue shifted first to green, then brown, followed by orange, red, yellow and finally returning to a shade of blue. The child's hair twisted to a deep royal purple.

He smiled at the baby girl's antics, and beamed as she reached up, gripping his finger. With a laugh, he turned his smile to his daughter on the bed.

"Nyxeris Greystone," Hadrian said, as he plucked his granddaughter off his wife's lap, hugging her as he did so. "Named after the Greek goddess of the night and discord. My little Nyx."


	2. The Express

_And now, the story truly begins._

 _A few words to describe this story._ _It is a story heavily inspired by a Dungeons & Dragons campaign that was done over a period of several months._

 _We hope you all enjoy. And, as always, we own nothing except our OCs._

 _\- Grey Phoenix and Fangs_

* * *

Chapter 1: _The Express_

* * *

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **September 1973**_

Doubtless, the boy mused, he must be a peculiar sight.

He was standing in the middle of the bustling Platform Nine and Three Quarters, dressed in the black robes of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The people around him seemed to be giving him a considerably wide berth, parting around him like the Red Sea before Moses and the Israelites.

There were some who had stopped to stare, pointing and whispering. The palpable aura of fear in the air was almost enough to be its own physical scent. Without much thought for the horrified onlookers, the boy kept his attention locked onto the bright, gleaming surface of the steam engine parked in the platform.

" _Ssso, what do you think, Eob?"_ The boy enquired, letting out a high hissing noise for the whole world to hear. The dreadful hiss startled nearby passing families.

" _It'sss certainly, Impresssive, Jumong,"_ a rasping like metal against stone sounded to the people around Jumong, yet to the boy, a feminine voice as smooth as fine silk, responded, _"In truth, the ssstories and photos do the thing no jussstice."_

The boy mused on the serpent's words, coal-black eyes glittering with greed as they ran over the emblazoned school emblem and fine-crafted gold letters – Hogwarts Railway – on the locomotive's tender.

According to Hogwarts: A History, the train had been used as a means of transport to and from the castle for centuries. And yet, by the look of its gorgeous shining metal body, none would have ever guessed at its true age.

" _Massster…"_ Eob's dulcet tone broke his train of thought. _"It would ssseem we have acquired ourssselvesss sssome potentially unwanted attention,"_ she offered. The boy spun on his heel, face plastered with confusion.

Noticing his sudden gaze, dozens of people averted their own and began to move away, realising that they had been caught staring. He could see the fear and the hared in their eyes, mistrust clearly written across their faces.

"What the hell's their problem?" Jumong muttered, glaring at the unwarranted judgement. As his gaze cast around the crowds, his eyes fell onto a pair of Hogwarts students approaching him, each wearing friendly expressions amongst the sea of hateful and apathetic faces.

The one on the left was a short girl with shocking purple locks for hair, easily the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Her alabaster skin contrasted heavily against her fitted black and deep-blue robes. For just a moment, Jumong swore there was a twinkle of mischief in her clear blue eyes as she moved towards him. He sprung into a defensive stance, ready and alert. He'd learned to expect anything. Especially since recent events.

The one beside her was exceptionally tall, easily over six foot. With trimmed brown hair and neatly pressed black-and-gold robes, the older boy was the textbook definition of a model student. His intuitive purple orbs for eyes shone with a welcoming light, and his toothy grin reminded the younger boy of the Cheshire Cat.

As the two older students came closer into view, Jumong noted the gleaming prefect badges shining on their lapels. The tall one with the toothy grin was holding some sort of clipboard.

"I assume you're the Korean exchange student: Jumong Shin?" The goliath asked.

The younger boy nodded, mouth suddenly turning dry from the girl – who clearly had to be at least quarter-Veela – smiling at him. His jaw dropped to the floor when something about the size of a peacock shot down towards them in a stream of red and gold sparks, perching itself on her shoulders and glaring imperiously at him.

"Find anything out of the ordinary, Zephyr?" She asked the bird as she stroked the feathers of what was undoubtedly a phoenix.

The animal shook its slender head in response, cocking its neck to watch Jumong with its beady eyes. He gawked at the magnificent creature, stunned at the opportunity to see such a rare sight. The girl beamed at her familiar.

"That's a . . . a ph- . . . That's a phoen . . . a phoenix . . ." Jumong managed to force out, to which the female prefect smirked in response. The younger boy's cheeks flushed as he did, embarrassed by his verbal stumbles. She glanced at both her companions, still smirking.

"I– well I just– it's just that I've never seen anything quite like it before. It's beautiful," Jumong said, awed by the mere presence of such a legendary creature.

"Well, thanks. I mean, your snake's not too bad either. I guess," She replied, gesturing to the long snake wrapped around his body.

"Oh, you mean Eob?" Jumong asked, a cheeky grin flashing across his features. "Nah, she's nothing special really."

Eob nipped at his hand. _"That woundsss me deeply, massster."_ The soft voice had become as dry as a desert.

"Awww . . . I love you too, Eob," he hissed back, patting the white slaty-grey serpent on the head. She hissed softly, closing her forest green eyes as she caressed her head against his palm.

"What breed of snake is she?" The male prefect asked, moving in to give Eob a friendly pat. Jumong watched as Eob enjoyed the taller boy's soft touch. She slightly unwounded herself from around him, pushing up against the prefect's hand. She's an anaconda," Jumong replied. The other boy raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting," he replied as Jumong nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Eob let out a strange noise, which the male prefect approximated to be laughter. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to the taller boy.

"I'll leave you boys to it then. Devon, you're right to help Shin here get his gear onto the train whilst I go and receive instructions from the Heads?"

The other prefect – now identified as Devon – nodded as the she walked off, robes flicking out slightly behind her. She walked tall and proud, ignoring the lecherous stares shot her way by many of the males and the cold glares of the other women as she jumped up onto the train.

Devon chuckled at the perplexed expression on Jumong's face as he moved around to pick up the younger boy's trunk, walking it towards the train.

"Don't worry yourself too much about Nyx," he said, walking on ahead while holding the trunk and Eob's cage in each hand with relative ease. "She just takes a while to get to know. And she doesn't trust easily. Comes from spending the last three years training as the apprentice of a champion duellist."

Jumong quietly nodded at that as Devon led him onto the train, before placing his belongings onto the floor beside him. Devon offered a hand, which Jumong took. The other boy's grip was incredibly strong. "Now," the prefect asked, releasing Jumong's hand. "You'll be alright in getting yourself and all this to a compartment then?"

"I think so," Jumong replied in a hushed tone, reaching for his possessions. The taller teenager nodded at him, waving a hand before he meandered off.

* * *

Jumong had been setting down reading his herbology texts for a few moments when there was a soft rapping on his compartment door. Standing up, he opened it, sliding it back and poking his head out into the corridor. In front of him stood one of the strangest trios he had seen in his life.

One was a red-haired beauty about his height, thin with piercing green eyes and radiant features. She smiled pleasantly at him. Behind her on the left was a shorter pudgy girl with blonde hair and freckles. And beside that girl stood a tall boy with dishevelled robes, stringy black hair, sallow skin and beady black eyes. A perpetual sneer was spread across his thin lips.

"Lily Evans," the red-head introduced herself, offering out a hand. Jumong smiled in return and shook it, introducing himself.

Lily smiled once more, slightly blushed. "Could we join you in the compartment? It's just that most of the others are full, and none of us want to sit with –"

"Of course," Jumong replied, moving aside so they could step past. "I honestly don't mind." The two girls nodded, expressing their gratitude with more smiles. The sallow-faced boy just shrugged at him.

Jumong chose to simply ignore the other boy, falling back into his own seat. Lily introduced her friends as Alice Stewart and Severus ("he prefers _Sev"_ Alice added) Snape. Alice shook his hand with a grin, while Snape just continued to sneer at him. Jumong rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Snape's sneers twisted into a somewhat fearful look, and both Lily and Alice each let out a groan as boisterous sounds of talk and laughing invaded the compartment. The laughter stopped abruptly outside their door before it swept open, revealing a group of four boys in Hogwarts robes standing there.

* * *

Devon whistled a tune as he made his way up and down the train. It felt good to be on his way back to Hogwarts. The magical castle was like a second home. Though, Devon was very much aware that he was receiving an increased amount of cruel, hateful stares from several purebloods, especially the Slytherins.

Despite this, Devon merely smirked. He had a few tricks up his sleeve if the time came to defend himself or someone else.

Sudden roars of laughter grabbed Devon's attention. He glanced ahead into the next carriage, spotting the troublemakers – the Marauders – grouped up together while Sirius Black harassed his little brother.

When Peter Pettigrew began to draw out a wand, Devon started to quickly move in to defuse the situation. However, he was beaten to the chase when Nyx slammed Pettigrew against the wall, pinning down his wand hand.

When Peter Pettigrew began to draw out a wand, Devon began to quickly move in. However, he was beaten to the chase when Nyx slammed Pettigrew against the wooden frame of a compartment door. The wand slipped from his hand to the floor.

Nyx glared at the stunned Sirius Black and James Potter. Remus Lupin, meanwhile, stood behind them, more an observer than an aggressor. Potter hesitantly bent down to reach Pettigrew's wand.

Devon chose that moment to interject, moving in carefully, keeping an eye on the others. He pointed his own wand towards Potter.

"Careful there, Potter," he told the boy as he cast a cautious eye towards his Ravenclaw friend. "So, hello, you lot. How's the train ride going this year?"

Sirius let out a loud groan, which Devon ignored, in favour of continuing his conversation with Potter. "We all know, what with the trouble you got into last year, that I can't quite control my good friend over here." Devon indicated at Nyx who still had Pettigrew pinned down. The other Marauders gave her a wary look. "And now that she's a prefect– well . . ."

James Potter seemed to catch on rather quick. The boy placed a hand on Black's shoulder.

"Sirius, maybe . . ." He trailed off as the other boy glared at him. Black stepped back from his little brother, turning to face the prefects.

"Everything's fine," Sirius said, smiling in what he no doubt thought was a charming manner. Nyx let out a snort, which Devon responded to with a slight smile. The older Black roughly ruffled his little brother's hair with a chuckle. "We were just having some fun, you see. Right, Reggie?"

The first year nodded in agreement, though there was a faint ghost of a glare. Devon stared in silence at the two Black boys, filing away this incident. Beside them, Nyx growled, letting go of Pettigrew who slid down to the floor.

"Stop torturing the first years, you idiots. Or I'll personally have your asses dragged to detention for the rest of the school year." She marched up to James Potter and snatched away the wand he'd left lying on the floor, pointing it threateningly at the boys. "Do I make myself clear?"

The Marauders nodded in a hurry before lurking off. Peter had pushed himself up from the ground to catch up to the rest of the group. Nyx cleared her throat after him. "Pettigrew," she called out, waving the chubby boy's wand like an owner enticing a dog with a new chew toy. "You might like to take better care as to not forget your wand in the future."

The boy ran back to the two prefects, his cheeks flushed bright red. Nyxeris handed him the wand, hilt last, and nodded in the direction of his friends.

Pettigrew hastily scurried off after the other boys.

As they were walking away, Devon could have sworn he heard Potter tell his friends, "Come on, guys, let's see about finding Snivellus."

"Firben," he murmured into his robes. "Follow those four."

* * *

The Marauders stood there, two sneering at Snape, one staring at Lily like she was the last good meal he would ever receive, and the fourth gave out a greeting to the two girls before glancing in Jumong's direction questioningly. The boy sitting just smiled at the sandy-haired boy.

Jumong noticed a flash of something dart between the legs of the sneering two at the front of the group blocking the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Snape slightly smirk as the thing darted into the compartment. The others seemed not to have noticed anything.

One of the four was now speaking, words directed to Snape.

"Hey Snivellus," the grey-eyed, raven haired youth said with a cruel sneer at the boy in black-and-green robes, who leapt to his feet at the insult, fists tightly clenched. "Looks like you still haven't made any friends other than the girls here?"

At that, Jumong stood up, clearing his throat and moving to stand beside the stringy-haired boy.

Snape glanced at him with something almost akin to curiosity. The bespectacled boy before him raised an eyebrow, hands inside his robes, fishing - no doubt - for a wand, which he hastily withdrew. The two at the back also drew their wands.

"Who's the yellow-belly, Evans?" The youth with messy dark brown hair asked, resulting in guffaws of approving laughter from his other friends.

Jumong answered with a glare, "I'm Jumong. Jumong Shin." Three of the boys pointed their wands at Jumong, while the fourth shot a pair of spells at Snape. Seemingly out of nowhere, a shimmering silver shield materialised in front of the dark-haired pale boy, defending him from the assault.

Flashes of light lit up the compartment, and the taller of the two prefects from the platform appeared, the wands of the two boys already in his hands. From outside, Jumong caught a flash of red light, as the sandy haired boy's body hit the wall with a slump.

There was a squeal from outside, heated words, followed by another red flash, then Nyx poked her head through the compartment door.

"Dev," she said, the expression on her face shifted between sheer disgust and a sadistic grin. "The slimy little rat just pissed himself."

Nyx stepped through the door, two wands in her right hand. She flourished her own, and both Snape and Jumong's own wands joined the growing collections in her hand. Devon silently handed the other two over to her.

He glared at the bullies. "We'll be taking these up to the conductor. You'll get them back tomorrow from your Heads of House." He directed his glare at the two ring-leaders. "You two, Potter and Black." Then his glance turned towards Jumong and Snape. "And you two, will all serve two weeks' worth of detention."

Nyx frowned and shook her head. "Not good enough. Not by itself, at least. All six boys will also lose seventy-five points each for their respective Houses."

Nyx watched James Potter's mortified expression. "That's a record for Gryffindor, right?" She then clapped her hands, disappearing in a flash of light. With a huff, Potter turned to Black. "Let's go."

The two Marauder members shuffled out into the corridor, going to their stunned comrades and began dragging them away with much effort. Devon merely watched the two Marauders, leaning against the compartment door frame, as they struggled to take away the unconscious Lupin and Pettigrew.

Once they were out of sight, Devon turned to the four students in the compartment room and gestured to a small gecko watching from the baggage shelves above their heads.

"This is Firben, my familiar. He'll be keeping an eye on things in here."

With that said, Devon continued to lean against the door frame, clearly waiting for something. Suddenly, in another bright flash of fire, Nyx appeared right beside him. Devon glared at her.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." She poked out her tongue in response.

Nyx turned towards Jumong with a slight frown. "Sorry about those points. Just had to enforce something for those four. Wouldn't really be fair just to punish one side of the fight, even if they were the aggressors." Jumong nodded with a shrug.

"It's okay," he told her. She beamed at the boy, while Eob – who had been reduced in size – poked her head out from his robes.

" _Thossse boysss were incredibly foolisssh,"_ the snake said, almost petulantly. _"They woke me up from my nap."_

Jumong chuckled before hissing back, _"Well, you're awake now. So, you couldn't have been that tired."_

The snake gave out an indignant hiss as she slithered out his robes and towards Devon. She brushed Nyx on the way past, who yanked her foot back slightly, as if to kick the snake. Devon smiled as he handed the reduced anaconda a large rat from a pouch at his side.

" _I like thisss one, Jumong."_

The Korean boy let out another chuckle at his familiar.

"Y-You speak Parseltongue?" Alice whispered, clearly afraid. Jumong nodded. Both Lily and she were staring at him in horror, not expecting the hushed alien rasps from the young boy and his snake familiar. Severus, however, looked on in awe.

"I don't understand," Jumong asked, confused by the sudden shift in his companion's moods. "What's the matter?"

"Read upon British wizarding history surrounding Parselmouths," Nyx advised, walking off as she did. Devon continued shortly after, closing the door behind the four in the compartment.

As Eob slithered back to his robes, Alice and Lily recoiling from the snake's presence while Snape watched in abject fascination, Jumong fell back into a more comfortable position. He let out a quiet sigh.

One thing was certain, he thought. His House wasn't going to thank him for those lost points, whichever House it happened to be.


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

_Our heroes have arrived at Hogwarts. We hope you all enjoy. As always, we own nothing except our OCs._

 _\- Grey Phoenix and Fangs_

* * *

Chapter 2: _Welcome to Hogwarts_

* * *

The train rolled to a stop.

Jumong's companions stood almost as one, each reaching for their belongings. With Lily leading, the four students stepped out of the compartment. Making their way off the train, they found themselves in the Hogsmeade Station platform.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years, over 'ere!" An enormous bear-like man in a thick overcoat made his way along the platform. Clutched tightly in his grip was a candle-lit lantern.

Many of the first years stared at the huge man in horror.

Standing off to the side were a large group of older students, wearing the same black-and-green robes that Snape wore. Leading them was a girl with hair as black as the void and cold blue eyes. She met Jumong's gaze, and he felt a sudden sensation – an intense chill – sweep over him.

Within moments, the feeling was gone as her gaze passed over him. She sneered at the large man.

"Hey, look," she called out in a cruel, mocking voice, "It's Dumbledore's pet half-breed."

Shocked gasps passed up and down the Station. The large man frowned but said nothing, taking a slight step towards the girl.

The tense silence between the man and the girl was broken by the sound of footsteps approaching them from the direction of the train.

A tall boy – almost as tall as Devon – in Hogwarts robes with a red-and-gold tie and gleaming prefect's badge rushed towards the group. He glared at the black-haired girl.

At the sight of the prefect, Lily waved, calling out as she did so. "Hey, Frank! Good summer?" Glancing in her direction, Frank smiled and nodded.

Lily beamed at Frank's response while Alice bowed her head, a deep blush on the shorter girl. Frank, however, turned his attention towards the laughing students, who fell suddenly silent. He moved through the group, stopping before their ringleader.

The black-haired girl drew her wand with a glare, yet Frank was faster. With a silent disarming charm, her wand flew into his hand. Her stance was calm, yet the fear in her eyes was readily apparent.

Flipping her wand up and down in his hand, Frank stared at the frightened girl, radiating confidence. "Clarence," he began, taking a step closer. "Piss off." As her friends hurried away, abandoning her, the girl stood down, following after her retreating allies. Frank whistled, tossing back her wand.

He walked towards the bear-like man, who nodded his thanks. They shook hands as all around students cheered.

Lily suddenly let out a gasp, seizing Jumong by the sleeve. She dragged him towards the big man, declaring that he 'simply must try the boats across the lake." The man beamed when he spotted their group.

"Hello, Hagrid," Lily said with a radiant smile, giving him a hug. The giant called Hagrid beamed down at them, "Ello there, Lily! Good summer?" Lily's smile somewhat faltered.

"Well, 'Tuney still won't talk to me," she relayed, "but it was good to see all my friends again." Hagrid nodded, expression darkening at the mention of 'Tuney. He looked over to Jumong, who awkwardly smiled.

"Hagrid," Lily said as she pushed Jumong forward. "My friend – Jumong – here hasn't gone across the lake before. Could he go with you and the first years?"

Hagrid blinked several times, scratching his beard. Jumong glanced up at the sky. Dark clouds rolled over across the sky as the distant rumblings of thunder could be heard.

"Jumong?" The big man muttered to himself, then suddenly clicked his finger. "Yer Jumong Shin! Professor Dumbledore asked me ter keep an eye out for yer!" Jumong nodded, embarrassed by the attention from the first years passing by.

"Well, yer better come with us then hadn't yer?" The big man replied, face splitting from the wide grin. Jumong returned it with a large smile. He couldn't help it; Hagrid's good nature was infectious. Somehow, he knew he'd get along with this man.

Lily waved at Jumong before walking off with Alice and Snape following behind. Jumong walked beside Hagrid, feeling positively tiny in the presence of the man's gigantic stature. There was a loud barking laughter from somewhere off in the distance.

"Hey, Shin!" Black howled out as Potter and his other friends roared with laughter. "Going off with the other firsties, eh?" Jumong ignored the taunts as best he could, although that didn't stop him from snorting as Lily whacked Black upside the head as she walked past.

Jumong and the first years stepped into the boats, taking care not to fall into the water. They began to glide across the soft crystalline surface of the dark lake. Jumong gazed at the large castle sitting high amongst the low-lying mountains with an expression of awe and reverence. In all his life, Jumong had never seen anything as beautiful.

The boy winced, closing his eyes as the picturesque image was briefly replaced by the sight of molten rock and burning trees. Jumong took several deep breathes as he opened his eyes.

The boats had finally come to a halt and Jumong made his way up towards the castle with the rest of the first years. As they approached the entrance hall, the door swung open and they found themselves standing in the castle.

The stone walls were lit by rows of flaming torches, and glancing up, Jumong could not find the ceiling. Leading up to the upper floors were flights upon flights of grand marble staircases. The magic of the castle could be felt in the air.

Hagrid led them down the right towards a set of large double-doors. He brought them to a halt, opening the doors to announce them. Several of the first years continued to stare in shock at him as he did.

The first years and Jumong waited outside for a few moments before the doors opened once more. A sprightly woman in her fifties walked out. She wore robes of deep emerald green, with a pointed hat crooked to one side. Her black hair was tied into a tight bun, and her expression was especially prim.

The first years, who had been gossiping amongst themselves earlier on, fell silent at the sight of her. Jumong felt as though she could see into his soul, suddenly feeling exposed and embarrassed for every rule he had ever broken.

"Follow me into the hall, and please stand silently," she ordered. They all followed without hesitation.

The large group of students were led into a huge cavernous space lit by many thousands of flames, small and large, placed around the room.

Along four long tables, the entire student body of Hogwarts stared at the first years and Jumong.

At the other end of the room, there was a high table set aside for the staff. Hagrid was seated near one end of the table, between a tall dark-skinned woman with caramel hair, and a short, fat man wearing an awful mustard-coloured suit. The man's hair was beginning to grey and there was a distinct bald patch on top of his head.

Beside the short, fat man was a plump woman whose robe sleeves were tinged with dirt. On her other side was a very short man who must have been half-goblin. He was propped up on several pillows, so he could see over the table.

For just a moment, Jumong felt the urge to laugh at the sight. Then, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Nyx directing a reverent stare towards this little man, like an eager student would their favourite teacher. Was this the champion duellist Devon had talked about? This little man?

In the very centre of the table sat a man in garish blue robes, stars and moon sprinkled across the fabric, and a purple pointed wizards hat. Half-moon spectacles sat on his long-crooked nose, which must have been broken several times.

As the man's intense twinkling blue eyes met his own, Jumong suddenly felt safe, a sensation of homeliness embracing him. The headmaster nodded in Jumong's direction.

Jumong was somewhat confused by the action but nodded back as he fell into step with the other new students. The sharp looking woman returned with a list and battered old hand in one hand, and a stool in the other. She placed the stool in front of the high table, sitting the hat on top. Suddenly, a team appeared near the rim, and the hat began to sing:

 _ **Oh, near a thousand years before**_

 _ **When this school was young still**_

 _ **And the founders hoped never to be broken apart**_

 _ **They choose their students, never thinking ill**_

 _ **And somehow, despite their flaws they worked well together**_

 _ **But then a great trouble came for all from over hill**_

 _ **As a dread-lord king brought his army to bring us down**_

 _ **Despite the enemies at our gates, Gryffindor stood firm**_

 _ **And he led the charge in our defence, fighting for his own**_

 _ **Beside the students the founders fought,**_

 _ **And all but one the day, until Slytherin unleashed his beast**_

 _ **With he and Godric torn asunder, with danger Hogwarts future was fraught**_

 _ **Years later a new evil befell us, as always does**_

 _ **Darkness settled across this world of ours**_

 _ **And as ever many were pulled into the fires**_

 _ **And for a time, it seemed these were the final hours**_

 _ **But then our great hero Albus rose to fight**_

 _ **Not truly understanding the evil growing under his very eyes**_

 _ **For in these very halls was born a true Dark lord of might**_

 _ **And so, I say to you, when next you turn to strife**_

 _ **Try to remember this lesson well, for as you face the sword**_

 _ **Remember to protect your back and sides from the knife**_

The hat fell silent and a few dozen students clapped. Most seemed unsure what to think of the song. The first years and Jumong all stared at the singing hat, confusion written all over their faces.

The woman dressed in emerald stepped towards forward as she unfurled her list. She called out the names from top to bottom.

Curtis Alan was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by Miranda Anderson in Hufflepuff. Jumong stopped listening for a while after Regulus Black was sorted almost instantly into Slytherin. Then came Bartemius Crouch Jr., another instantaneous selection into Slytherin.

Very near to the end, the woman called out his name.

Jumong stepped up to the stool, lowering himself onto it. He didn't know what to expect as the hat was dropped onto his head. Then suddenly, a rasping voice spoke within his mind.

"Ah," it murmured. Jumong wasn't sure if it was talking to him, or itself. "Jumong Shin. The one they mentioned would be joining us from East Asia. I can see the ashes of a broken life cast across your mind."

Jumong visibly frowned at that, but the hat – for what else could it be – continued regardless. "I can see you have a complex mind. The question of course is, where to put you? Not a bad mind, I suppose, but you don't possess the intellect of a Ravenclaw. Ambitious, but not cunning enough to be a snake.

Jumong wasn't entirely sure whether to laugh at the idea of Eob ever being considered cunning, or be insulted as the hat more or less called him an idiot. Yet again, it continued, despite him. "And whilst you are most definitely brave, Gryffindor does not suit you."

That left only one House, Jumong realised. Briefly, he wondered how long they'd been at this for. "You work hard, but only when you consider the job important. You are most definitely loyal, willing to do anything for a friend. Perhaps not patient enough."

Jumong mentally agreed there. It was probably a fair assumption. The hat snorted in his head, before continuing," You are surprisingly tolerant, given your past. And dedicated too, especially when it comes to the art of herbs, potions and protecting those you care for."

"I think it had better be – **HUFFLEPUFF**!" The hat shouted out for the whole room to hear. The table closest to the doors broke into a loud cheer. Alice waved up at him from the table as Jumong's robes transformed into ones of black and yellow, a badger instead of the school badge.

Walking down to the table, Alice shifted along the table, so Jumong could sit beside her.

Further down the table, Devon nodded towards him. Jumong smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head from all the attention. Alice began introducing him to all the other third year Hufflepuffs – such as William Thompson, Mandy Moore, and Kenneth Smith. Mandy and William seemed like fine people, but Jumong wasn't a fan of Kenneth.

It struck him as strange that Smith had even made it into Hufflepuff. The boy, from Jumong's brief and rather one-sided conversation with him, was even less patient than himself. And he certainly didn't seem particularly kind, friendly or dedicated either.

Smith also carried himself with an air of arrogance. Jumong suspected the only reason he'd been made a Hufflepuff might have something to do with the fact that – according to Smith himself – he was related to Helga Hufflepuff – the founder of their house.

Overall, despite his rather unpleasant interaction with Smith, dinner was a wonderful air. There were many dishes he had never tried before, but he had enjoyed everything. The rest of the conversations were good too.

As dinner was coming to an end, Dumbledore stood up and moved towards a speaker's podium. Hushed whispers ensued until everyone fell silent as the Headmaster waited patiently. Once the quiet murmurings died off, he began.

"Thank you for your time, students. Before I begin. I would like to say a few words. _Nitwit, Blubber, Twit, Tweak!_ "

Jumong raised an eyebrow, not understanding the gibberish that had just come from the Headmaster. Most of the older students hardly blinked at the odd opening as the old man continued.

"Now, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that lists of contraband will be posted in house common rooms. As ever, magic is not permitted in the halls between class-times." Here, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he glanced at the group of Slytherin bullies from earlier, then at Nyx. None of the five students seemed particularly bothered.

"And of course, the Forbidden Forest is – indeed – forbidden. As several older students should do well to remember." Here, his attention flickered towards Devon.

After a few more warnings and messages, the students were dismissed to have a good night.

Devon, as Hufflepuff prefect, led the younger Hufflepuff students to a door off to the side near the kitchen, concealed by a stack of barrels. He turned to face them, before explaining there was no password needed for entry. He then turned and tapped the barrels; first the barrel located two from the bottom, middle of the second row.

Jumong quickly picked up on the rhythm. It was 'Helga Hufflepuff'.

The lid swung open, revealing a passageway to crawl through.

Eventually, Jumong made his way into a common room where a roaring fire was lit in the large fireplace. The most comfortable-looking sofas were sprawled around, and a warm glow enveloped him.

It felt like he was back home with his parents and siblings.

"Boys' dormitories are over there. Girls over here. Have a good night."

At that, Devon dismissed himself as many of the first years, and Jumong, hurried into their respective dormitories. They were excited to test the beds they would be sleeping in for many months.

Later, Jumong found himself shifting through his possessions. He stared at the incredibly large bag of 'special medication' he had brought along with him. A musky, earthy aroma tingled his nostrils as he slightly opened the bag.

Jumong wasn't entirely sure what Hogwart's stance on medical cannabis was, but he thought it couldn't be any worse than the attitudes back home.

Shoving the bag back into his trunk, Jumong moved to his bed and collapsed into it, practically sinking into the mattress and snuggling the soft duvets.

He had a feeling he was going to love life as a Hufflepuff.

* * *

The next morning, as Jumong made his way out into the common room, he was greeted by Alice. She gave him a quick hug, which he returned. Breaking apart, she raised an eyebrow at the massed group of students crowded around Devon.

"Any idea what's going on?" She asked, glancing up at him. Jumong shook his head as they made their way to the group.

"No," he replied, cupping his hands around his mouth so as to be better heard. "Devon," he called across the crowd. "What's the go with all of this lot?"

The prefect glanced at Jumong, looking rather tired and irritated.

"Stolen goods."


	4. Classes and Investigations

_Things have been stolen and our heroes are on the case. We hope you all enjoy. As always, we own nothing except our OCs._

 _\- Grey Phoenix and Fangs_

* * *

Chapter 3: _Classes and_ _Investigations_

* * *

Jumong gawped at Devon. Suddenly, a thought struck the boy while the Hufflepuff prefect returned his attention to the other students and their missing belongings.

Breaking into a run, Jumong dashed back up to the third-year boys' dorms. He ran over to his four-poster bed, dragged out his trunk from under it, and flipped it open.

His wand and two bags of _medicinal herbs_ were missing.

The boy returned to the common room. By now, the crowd had dispelled, leaving behind a few remaining students. Devon was watching over them. The prefect heard the loud patter of feet and glanced over in Jumong's direction.

"Problem, Shin?" He asked, spotting the frown on the younger boy's face. Jumong's frown deepened as he eyed his fellow housemates. No doubt, the thief had to be among them. Who else would be able to enter the common room?

"My wand. It's been stolen," he told the prefect. Devon scribbled down the item on a long piece of parchment, before he stared at Jumong for a few moments.

"What else was taken?"

"Nothing," Jumong answered in an instance, cringing as he realised he probably sounded suspicious. Devon, of course, didn't believe the boy, eyes narrowing to the point of slits. For a moment, Jumong could have sworn his hands had grown into talons.

"Shin –"Devon said, the single word serving as a warning to the aforementioned boy.

"Uhhh… it was something personal. Some herbs I brought from the family store in Diagon." The prefect's glare intensified, but Jumong held his ground.

With a sigh, Devon moved past Jumong and walked out of the common room.

He was too tired for this shit.

* * *

Devon all but collapsed into a seat at the Hufflepuff table, taking a long gulp from a nearby cup. He let out a contented sigh before piling a tower of breakfast onto his plate.

Suddenly, Nyx plopped down onto the bench across from him. She flicked her wand, casting a silent summoning charm.

For the last two years, Richard Williams, a Hufflepuff fifth-year, had followed the morning routine of picking an apple out of the bowl. As ever, the apple flew from his hand into Nyx's.

Devon frowned at his best friend as Nyx caught the apple and took a bit out of it. "So," the quarter-Veela said in-between bites. "How many have you gotten so far?"

"How many what?" Devon asked, the confusion evident on his face. Nyx shrugged, summoning a piece of jam toast William had prepared on his plate. "Stolen items," she replied, giving Richard Williams a cheeky grin. Their fellow fifth year just sighed.

"How in Merlin's name do you know about that?" The Hufflepuff prefect snapped, glaring at his long-time friend with suspicion. He doubted Nyx would resort to theft, but he wasn't so sure about the other Ravenclaws.

"Well, I spoke to Frank, and he's got similar issues with the Gryffindor students. Hell, I even had a wand stolen from my own house. Some poor little first-year Muggleborn's. From what I heard, Slytherin had a few thefts too. So, at this stage, you're the only one who hasn't."

"Sixteen students, none over third year. One wand for us as well." Nyx nodded at that, standing up and waving as she made her way out of the great hall.

* * *

 ** _Monday, September 3_ _rd_ _1973_**

* * *

Professor Binns droned on and on about the various Goblin Rebellions.

Jumong now understand why the rest of his classmates dreaded having class with the bespectacled ghost.

Most of the students had laid their heads on their desks, falling fast asleep. Meanwhile, Lily and Alice were taking notes, but the Hufflepuff girl was struggling to keep up with the Gryffindor's writing pace.

Jumong tried very desperately to pay attention, but his pen hand quavered and the words on his page began to blur. His head drooped and eventually hit the wood, drool dribbling onto his notes.

* * *

Professor Moreias stood outside the doors of her classroom, waiting for her students to fully arrive. She was of Brazilian descent, a tall woman with dark brown skin that contrasted with her light caramel hair and crystal blue eyes.

As the students all filed outside the room, she held her hands up, gesturing them to form into lines.

Nyx stood at the front of the lines for Ravenclaws, feeling tiny besides the gigantic Devon. The professor nodded and gestured for Nyx to lead her line in. She did so, finding herself standing in the familiar Defence classroom.

There were skulls of every nature scattered along the walls, many belonging to horrifying dark creatures. A double bookshelf at the back of the room was stacked to the brim with hundreds of different books about fighting dark magic.

Nyx noticed a set of duellist robes hanging on a rack off to the far side and grinned at the sight.

Taking an empty seat at the front, she saved a seat beside her for Devon. The other prefect walked over, dropping down beside her. As the Hufflepuffs finally took to their seats, they heard the classroom door slam shut.

Moreias walked to the front of the room, passing the pair of prefects as she went. Writing her name and Defence Against the Dark Arts: OWLs in the air with her wand – fiery trails forming the letters – she turned to address the class.

"I have contacted your previous instructors in this subject to determine what areas you require further study in. Whilst some of you" – here she looked at Nyx and Devon – "have displayed quite an affinity for defensive magic, most have some ways to go. However, I thought we would begin this year by looking at Dark creatures. Now, what is a _Dark_ creature?"

Nyx and Devon's hands shot into the air, as did those of about half the class. The professor pointed to one of the other Hufflepuffs. Nyx couldn't remember the girl's name. Was it Abbie? Alisha? No, Amy.

"A Dark creature is any creature that wishes a wizard harm."

"No. At least, not quite. There's more to it than that. Two points to Hufflepuff for an answer, albeit incomplete." She pointed next to Devon. He straightened himself before answering.

"Whilst it's true that all Dark creatures – usually – wish to harm wizards, not all creatures who wish to harm wizards are dark. Furthermore, to be considered Dark, the ICW and International Confederation on Magical Creatures must classify the creature as such. Also, some creatures are labelled as dark due to the nature of their creation."

The professor nodded, impressed with the response. "Correct. However, some creatures, such as the Hydra, do not require the Dark Arts. Merely dark acts. Five more to Hufflepuff."

"Now, who could give me an example of a Dark creature?"

Most of the classroom placed their hands up. This time, she pointed to Nyx. "There's the Basilisk, professor. Originally created by Herpo the Foul by placing a chicken egg under a toad. It's considered the King of Serpents for its deadly gaze and for having the most potent venoms known to wizard-kind. Most magic doesn't work on them, so an effective way to take one down is to use a weapon or a rooster."

"Excellent! The basilisk, indeed. Truly a fearsome creature." At that, Professor Moreias rolled up her sleeve to reveal several large puncture marks along her right arm. "Met one in the Amazon. Did quite a number on me, until I conjured a spear to kill the creature. Wasn't easy getting the venom treated.

The classroom stared at the woman in shock. This woman had fought against a Basilisk and lived to tell the tale.

"Anything else?"

Richard Williams was the one picked out this time.

"There are many wraith-like creatures out there. The most infamous being the Dementor and the Lethifold."

The professor's face darkened as Nyx glanced over to Devon. His face was set like stone.

"You mention the Lethifold, Mr. Williams," Professor Moreias began, startling the Hufflepuff student who had not expected her to know him by name. "Care to elaborate for the class?"

"Well, a Lethifold is an incredibly dangerous Dark creature. They're known to smother their victims and look very similar to Dementors. Or at least, that's what everyone says. No one really knows what they are and where they came from."

"Yes," the professor replied. "Fierce buggers. A truly terrible way to die by their hands. Does anyone know how to kill one – Yes, Mr. Wolfe?"

Devon had been the only person to raise his hand in the class. "You can't. Just defend yourself against the thing with a Patronus."

* * *

The third-year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs parted ways outside their history classroom, Alice and Jumong heading towards the dungeons for Potions. Lily waved them goodbye, telling them to say hi to Sev for her. Alice promised she would as the two Hufflepuffs had headed off.

Walking down into the dark cold of the dungeons was uncomfortable after the warmth of the rest of the castle. Alice moved towards Snape's direction and passed on Lily's message. The other boy nodded in thanks, before ignoring Alice in favour of standing next to Jumong.

"Is your _friend_ with you?" The boy asked. Jumong discreetly shook his head. Eob had taken to slithering around the castle looking for rats. When he'd left in the morning, she had been curled up sleeping under his bed however.

Snape frowned but nodded without another word. Meanwhile, Jumong fidgeted with the borrowed wand he'd gotten from Sprout. It didn't feel right in his hand. And trying to use magic with it felt incredibly off. Like trying to force something through a brick.

He really needed to find whoever took his wand and get it back. And sooner rather than later.

* * *

Nyx had been summoned to Dumbledore's office after dinner.

She couldn't imagine what for, though. Uttering the password – "Mars Bars' – at the Gargoyle, Nyx walked past the statue as it sprung aside and allowed her entry. Up the winding staircase she went, before standing before the Headmaster's door.

As she rose her hand to knock, a kind, grandfatherly voice called out from inside. "Enter."

Nyx walked into the office, gazing around at the familiar majesty – the many artefacts and the magic that practically radiated from the room. With a large grin, she rushed over to Fawkes' perch, patting the phoenix which cooed at her tender touch.

A soft chuckle sounded from behind her, to which Nyx spun around, wand at the ready.

The Headmaster stood at the balcony, a merry smile on his weathered face. He moved to stand beside her as the Ravenclaw prefect lowered her wand.

"He missed you, I think," Dumbledore told her. Nyx smiled as she looked over at the man she had come to see as a surrogate grandfather.

"I expect it's more the oats he missed," Nyx replied, pulling some out to feed the phoenix. Dumbledore let out a hearty chuckle as he walked over towards his desk.

Clicking her fingers, Zephyr flashed onto her arm. The bird looked at her, inquisitive eyes blinking. She gestured to Fawkes. Her phoenix flapped over towards the perch as the other bird scooted over.

Nyx moved towards the desk, dropping into a seat across from the Headmaster. He glanced at the door behind her. "It may be a while before our third party joins us," Dumbledore told her as he flicked his wand towards a nearby cabinet holding a Pensieve and other rare artefacts.

A small chequered board and a black oak-wood box floated over to the desk. The board and box landed between the sitting pair, and the Headmaster opened the box. Nyx smiled and leaned forwards, conjuring something for herself – a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Black or white?" The Headmaster asked, taking out a set of pieces. The prefect thought for a moment, humming as she did. "Black, thank you."

Once the pieces were arranged onto the board, Dumbledore began by moving his knight. Nyx smiled at that. Chess – a game where players commanded their pieces, coordinating their movements in pursuit of triumph and conquest.

Two games had passed – both being very close matches that ultimately ended in Nyx's defeat – before Dumbledore had looked up to glance at the door.

"Enter."

Nyx blinked. How did he always know? It was a skill she hoped she could one day master.

Devon's head peeked into the room before the rest of his body quickly followed as the prefect closed the door behind him. There was a smile on the boy's face. "Would it kill you to let a person knock at least once?" He asked the Headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled. "But then, my boy," he stated, "It would not truly be me."

Devon acknowledged Dumbledore's comment with a roll of his eyes before taking a seat next to Nyx. His eyes wandered over the two phoenixes perched nearby before returning his attention to the Headmaster. "So, what did you need, Professor?"

"Straight to the point then," Dumbledore said before his expression grew serious. "It's these recent spate of thefts. I summoned the both of you to ask if you would be willing to temporarily cease your prefect duties to investigate."

Devon immediately responded with a nod.

"I fully intended to anyway, Professor," he told the old man. Dumbledore smiled while Nyx rolled her eyes. No doubt he'd already started.

Nyx gave her response. "Sure thing, Professor," she said, standing up to let Zephyr fly over to her shoulder. The Headmaster glanced up at her.

"No rematch then?"

"You can play against Devon," she replied, taking a sherbet lemon from a bowl. "Good luck, Dev," she called over to her shoulder as she headed out the room.

"You'll need it," she muttered as the door closed behind her.

* * *

 ** _Saturday, September 8_ _th_ _1973_**

* * *

Nyx meandered through the halls of the castle on her rounds to catch something out of the ordinary.

In the last week, she hadn't had much luck chasing after the thieves. From what Devon had told her, neither had he. She frowned. There was something not quite right with this whole situation.

In the list of students who had been robbed, most of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had been Muggleborns. Shin and Potter were the only Purebloods. And yet in Ravenclaw, it had been entirely half-bloods.

In the list of students who'd been robbed, most of the Hufflepuffs and Gryfindors had been muggleborns. Shin and potter were the only Purebloods. And yet in Ravenclaw, it had been all Half-bloods.

The Slytherins had a mix of students. She had asked Helena to keep an ear open around the castle, so hopefully her ghostly friend would get back to her with something.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and Nyx broke into a run to find the source. Down three floors she got before slamming into Devon.

"You heard it too?"

Nyx nodded. "Any idea what it was?" Devon shook his head, looking each way up and down the corridor.

The Ravenclaw prefect frowned, punching a wall in frustration. It had probably been the thieves, and again, they had slipped away. However, Devon gripped her by the arm, pointing down at the grounds from a nearby window.

There was a group of four figures with what looked like large burlap sacks over their shoulders hurrying across the grounds. They were heading for the Forbidden Forest – or as Nyx called it: _Devon's turf_.

"Fancy catching some thieves tonight?" Nyx asked, cracking her knuckles. Devon returned it with his usual toothy grin.

The prefect duo took off into a run towards the closest castle exit, determined to apprehend the culprits. As they made their way through the first floor, there was another loud crash.

Nyx's wand was already in her wand as she spun around on the spot. She found Jumong struggling to pick himself up from under a toppled suit of armour, trying to grab at a cloak on the floor nearby.

"So much for the traps on the doorway," Devon muttered before glaring at the younger boy. Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, guys," the boy said with an awkward smile, still stuck in the mess of armour. Devon marched over to help Jumong from the heavy suits of metal.

The boy uttered out a quick 'thank you' as he picked up the cloak and stood there with a look of determination. "I'm coming with you," he said with conviction. Nyx stared at the boy, but he refused to break eye contact with her. Devon shook his head. "No, you're going back to the common ro –"

"Dev, we don't have time to argue about this," Nyx said with urgency, turning to look at Jumong. "Follow us and try to stay out of trouble, kid."

The boy nodded before the three headed towards the Entrance Hall. Pushing the doors open, Devon lead the way as he twitched and began shifting into his Animagus form.

A massive black dragon stood in front of him. Instinctively, Jumong dropped and rolled. He waited for a bombardment of flames to hit. But they never came.

He heard wind beating and felt air buffeting against his face. Nyx snorted, walking over to him. She offered a hand which the boy took shakingly. If Nyx had noticed that he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, she said something.

"Remember," she said. "Behind me."

* * *

The two approached the forest. She could hear the scraping of shovels and raised voices ahead. Devon was flying somewhere above them. Where, she wasn't entirely sure. If he didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't be

As the sounds grew louder, Nyx ducked behind a tree, waiting. Jumong hastily hid behind some bushes. She poked her head around the tree to watch before turning her head towards the sky.

Jumong stared at her, mouthing: "What are we waiting for?" Nyx pointed to the sky, holding a finger to her lips. The boy gave her a wary glance before sitting tight. Nyx gripped her wand as the winds began to pick up.

He dropped down from amongst the darkened clouds like a thunderbolt, darkening the forest further. A mighty earth-rending roar split the night sky. Fire spewed from his maw, although Devon was careful not to hit the thieves with it.

Nyx heard shrieks of terror before she too sprang into action.

"Sanguneum," she hissed, thrusting her wand towards the third-year Hufflepuff. He attempted a shield charm, although it was too weak. Hit by the curse, blood began to run out from his mouth, eyes and pores.

Beside her, Jumong sent a jet of red light towards one of the other thieves.

The jet of light narrowly missed, and the other student fired a curse towards Jumong. Nyx pushed him aside, taking the brunt of the curse against her dragon-hide coat. She sent a second blood-letting curse in their direction, though this time they were able to jump out of the way.

Devon slammed into the ground, letting out another colossal roar.

The thieves ran off, one of them dropping a wand from his pocket. Jumong leapt towards the wand, grabbing it before running away from dragon.

"Don't scare the kid, Devon."

Where the dragon had been, the tall Hufflepuff prefect stood, letting out a snort. "Says the one making kids bleed out." Nyx shrugged, taking a swig from the water bottle at her side.

The three moved towards the holes with caution. One of them was burning. There was a single bag in the hole, and a strange smell wafted from it.

"Shit!"

Jumong dove into the hole, seizing the bag. The Ravenclaw prefect pulled him back with a glare.

"Trying to set yourself on fire, kid?"

The younger boy held the burnt bag in both hands, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes. Devon watched the interaction, letting out a loud snort as he turned and led the way out of the Forbidden Forest.


	5. Devon Wolfe's Bizarre Adventure

_It seems our heroes have uncovered the mystery of the thieves. But will there be more drama to face?_

 _We hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, we own nothing except our OCs._

 _\- Grey Phoenix and Fangs_

 **-XX-**

4 – Devon Wolfe's Bizarre Adventure

 **-XX-**

 _ **Saturday, September 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **1973**_

 **-XX-**

They trudged back towards the castle, the apprehended thieves walking ahead. They must have looked an unusual group: a trio of third-year Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor students shaking like leaves being followed behind by a pair of prefects and Jumong.

It was late, the stars providing the only light in the darkened night sky. It had to be at least 10 o'clock.

The group were getting closer to the castle by now, someone tall and thin rushing down to meet them. Nyx – the first to spot the approaching figure – dashed up towards the newcomer. Jumong continued to glare at the thieves from behind as Nyx ran past them.

Devon smirked at the other boy's reaction, especially the furtive glances he shot him every so often. Perhaps next time he'd consider the consequences before bringing such drugs into the school.

Nyx, up ahead, raised a hand in greeting, while Professor Dumbledore stood stock-still, waiting for the rest of the students to approach. There was no sparkle in his eyes, a cold stony-faced expression on his face as he watched the thieves. The Ravenclaw gulped.

Dumbledore looked over to the sacks floating around Nyx, overflowing with stolen belongings. "These three are the culprits?" He asked with a glare. Nyx nodded as the thieves stared up at the bemused Headmaster in terror. She floated over the bags towards him, dropping them gently before his feet.

Nodding his thanks, Dumbledore moved forward to begin the questioning.

Their responses were strange. The three students claimed no knowledge of the thefts or what they had even been doing in the Forbidden Forest. According to them, the first thing they knew was that they were being attacked by the trio.

The Headmaster listened carefully, nodding a few times as he narrowed his eyes, the twinkle in his eyes returning as he met their gazes. In the end, he dismissed the younger trio. There was a deep, thoughtful frown on his face as he watched them go.

He turned to the other three. "Devon, Nyxeris; you will come to my office tomorrow. And Jumong, you are free to go. Now, off to bed. All of you." The Headmaster's tone was firm and resolute.

Devon nodded, although beside him, Nyx frowned at the dismissal. He grabbed the metamorph by the shoulder, tugging her along past the Headmaster. Jumong quickly scampered to catch up to the prefects.

The boys bid the Ravenclaw farewell at the Entrance Hall before making their way to the Hufflepuff common room. Jumong yawned as they entered. Devon glared at the boy as he placed a Leg-Locker trap curse near the exit once more.

"You're not to leave this common room again tonight, Shin," he told the younger boy, pointing his wand to the door. "That's your final warning."

"Uhhh… where are you going?" Jumong asked as Devon began walking off.

"Bed," the prefect grunted over his shoulder.

Stepping into his dorm room, Devon stumbled over to his bed. His body wracked with sheer exhaustion.

Transforming still took a lot out of him it seemed. It was something worth noting. But, before he could collapse onto his mattress, the room was awash with a flash of light.

A piece of parchment glided onto his pillow. Devon - realising he couldn't catch a break - groaned, pulling out and waving his wand over the parchment. He couldn't detect any curses at least.

Picking the parchment cautiously from his pillow, he shot a small beam of light from the end of his wand to have a read. The words inside were bright orange, like flames licking at the paper.

 _Hello Devon,_

 _Did you enjoy my little game? I know I certainly did. I hope you felt the same. Have fun trying to catch me out, although I doubt you ever will. I look forward to what lies ahead for both of us. If you do somehow find me, give a shout!_

Devon watched as the letter caught alight, burning away into ashes in his hand. He blinked. Well, he reasoned as his head hit the pillow, now he had something to tell Dumbledore tomorrow after breakfast.

 **-XX-**

 _ **Sunday, September 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **1973**_

 **-XX-**

Nyx was especially chirpy this morning, Devon noted with a tired glance. Trudging up the spiral stairs to the Headmaster's office, he watched as Nyx practically radiated with energy as she hummed a soft tune. He didn't even know how she did it. And was that 'Bad Moon Rising' he could hear? How in Merlin's name had she learnt that?

The Hufflepuff prefect let out a sigh. "Must you? Right now?"

The other prefect looked up at her counterpart with an innocent blink, smiling sweetly. He snorted. "You know those Veela charms won't work on me," Devon dryly remarked as Nyx shuddered at the thought.

"Erggh, gross! You're like a baby brother to me." Devon chuckled. She was acting normal enough, and yet, he knew something was off. Earlier, he had mentioned something about the letter and she had immediately denied receiving one. And yet, something still didn't feel right.

Perhaps it was something to keep an eye on.

They approached the office door, stopping so Devon could raise his hand to knock. Nyx rolled her eyes, hand already on the doorknob.

"Enter," came the grandfatherly voice from within. Devon sighed, retreating his hand, while Nyx pushed the door open. Dumbledore sat at his desk, smiling at the two prefects as they made their way to the guest chairs.

The Pensieve was sitting on his desk. Nyx grinned at the sight of the magical artefact, before moving over to Fawkes' cage. She offered some oats to the bird, before summoning Zephyr to give Dumbledore's phoenix some company. With a final smile, she dropped the remaining oats into a small cup between them.

Nyx plopped into the seat beside Devon, who sat patiently, as she noticed the Headmaster's expression. Devon frowned. "Sir? You seem awfully concerned." Dumbledore shot up at the prefect's remark, blinking a few times.

"Oh," he started, looking quite startled. "My apologies, Devon. I simply have a lot on my mind right now." Dumbledore gave a reassuring smile, although neither Devon nor Nyx were having it.

"What is it?" Nyx asked, concerned by the Headmaster's current condition. Dumbledore realised that there was no point lying, letting out a sigh. He reached up to remove his glasses.

"My thoughts linger on these occurrences that have happened in recent days. And what they might mean for this school. I have asked you both here to discuss your opinions and theories on the situation concerning our three felons last night."

"Well, professor, they –"

Dumbledore nodded, finishing the sentence off. "They have no memories of their actions. And yet, there is no indication that the Imperius curse was used. I wonder, could either of you possibly guess what this might mean." The two prefects gave it some thought but both shook their heads in unison. The Headmaster gave a small smile.

"I would like to show you something in this very Pensieve, if you would indulge me. I expect it will answer at least one of our questions." The two teenagers nodded their assent, leaning forwards towards the desk, into the Pensieve.

 **-XX-**

Devon felt himself being drawn into the Pensieve, that familiar falling sensation.

A few moments later, it all came to a stop. He glanced around the setting he found himself standing in. It was somewhere in Paris he realised, noticing the famous Eiffel Tower far off in the distance. However, it was certainly not the Paris of his time, he mused, looking around at the attire of the people walking by.

Nyx and Dumbledore stood beside him, the Headmaster gesturing towards a tall man with auburn hair, wearing garish robes, walking through the magical alley they found themselves in.

Devon grinned slightly. "Nice robes there, sir." He said, glancing over at the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "Thank you, my boy."

The trio made their way along the street, tailing behind the younger Dumbledore. He led them down the alleyway and into a side-area. Several minutes passed as they walked past a variety of different magical stores, many displaying wanted posters of one Gellert Grindelwald.

Nyx let out a low whistle at the reward for his capture, while young Dumbledore rapped on a non-descript wooden door.

It creaked open and the younger wisp of the Headmaster was gestured inside by an elderly-looking lady with silver hair. Her eyes shone a vibrant green, despite her age. Devon noted that the woman was short (although, most people were short to the Hufflepuff prefect), standing just above young Dumbledore's waist.

The little old woman led the younger Dumbledore inside. The trio followed, moving past several rooms before entering a sitting room.

There were two younger women sitting side-by-side on a love-seat, one with dark brown hair with a coat over her robes, the other a white-blonde wearing a black dress. In the corner were two men – one tall and thin with reddish-brown hair, the other shorter and much more stout with short black hair.

The tall reddish-brown haired man was staring out the window, though he turned when the younger Dumbledore walked into the room. "Professor Dumbledore," he said with a smile at the older man. "It's good to see you here. Things are –"

"Getting out of hand," the blonde woman spoke up behind them, smiling sheepishly as she did so.

"It's alright, Newt," said the younger Dumbledore. "You were right in calling me." There was the sound of footsteps from a nearby door and another, far-older, man entered the room. When he spoke, it was with an exceptionally thick French accent.

"Albus, mon ami!" He began, taking a seat across from the young women. Nyx watched the man in abstract awe. Clearly, she knew who this man was. "The situation has proven to be quite dire. We must do something, or he will certainly retrieve it."

Dumbledore nodded in response. "No doubt, Nicholas. We must tread with absolute care." The young blonde woman stared at the pair.

"I can't get a read on either of you."

Nicholas Flamel, for indeed, that must be who this other man was, smiled.

"No, my dear. Protected, you see," he said, tapping the side of his head.

The Headmaster and his two prefect companions watched their discussion. Throughout, the blonde provided information none of the others could possibly have known, often finishing their sentences.

Eventually, the older Dumbledore placed a hand on both prefects' shoulders. With a jerk, Devon felt himself returning to the Headmaster's office once more.

The Hufflepuff prefect let out a deep breath as they sat there, processing the experience. His gaze sat on the Pensieve. Dumbledore, meanwhile, reached for a sherbet lemon, popping the candy into his mouth with a smile.

"Any thoughts," the old man asked, pulling Devon away from his thoughts. He shook his head in response. He had heard of people reading minds before, but he couldn't quite remember the term. And from what he could remember, nothing matched with that blonde woman's powers.

"Professor," Nyx began as Devon and Dumbledore both glanced at her. She paused but the old man nodded for her to continue. She seemed confused. "It looked like that woman was a Legilimens. But –"

"Indeed, Nyx!" The Headmaster stated, beaming at her. She leaned back into her chair, smiling slightly at the sudden praise. "Queenie Goldstein was a natural Legilimens. Indeed, her grandson is at this school right now, and I suspect he has inherited some small amount of her talents. Beyond that, I suspect our young criminals were _inspired_ by another powerful Legilimens in the castle. I'd like the pair of you to keep an eye out for any oddities that may help us catch this culprit." They both nodded.

"Now, unless you have any further questions. I must attend to another appointment soon."

The prefects stood, Nyx holding out her hand for Zephyr, as they began walking out of the office.

Devon hesitated, glancing back at the headmaster. Nyx stood paused in the doorway, hesitating as she watched him curiously. She shrugged, stepping out of the office. The door closed behind her.

Devon turned back towards the headmaster. "Professor," he began, moving back towards the desk as he did so. "Something weird happened to me last night, after we left you on the grounds".

With that, he explained the letter he had received. What it had said, and what had happened after he'd read it.

Dumbledore leaned his head against his hands, fingers knitted together. He nodded slowly.

"This is indeed unusual," the headmaster stated, "and concerning".

 **-XX-**

 _ **Monday, September 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **1973**_

 **-XX-**

Professor Moreias glanced in his direction as he started walking out of the DADA classroom. "Ahh, Devon," she called out. The prefect glanced over his shoulder to the professor. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" Devon nodded, making his way back into the room.

Once the room emptied and it was just the two of them, the professor moved over to her desk, sitting on the hard wood. He followed over, curiosity piqued.

"I understand you have quite the aptitude with magical creatures," she remarked as she flicked through several papers. Devon gave a shrug.

"I like to study them, yes," he told her as she nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"And I take it you have heard what happened down in Hogsmeade last night?"

Devon certainly had. The Headmaster had informed all the prefects of it. Once more, he nodded.

"Yes," he replied, the word catching somewhat in his throat. "A little girl was killed. I assume that's what you mean?" Professor Moreias nodded, letting out a sad sigh.

"That is indeed what I refer to. She died unexpectedly, without a single mark on her body. This is no ordinary creature, and the Headmaster is worried about what was potentially involved. He asked me to investigate, and I thought you might be interested in tagging along." Devon blinked. Of all the things he had been expecting, that hadn't been it.

"Professor," he asked in a low tone, "why would you bring me?" She met his gaze, staring thoughtfully into his eyes for a few moments. She placed the papers she had been marking aside.

"Devon," she began, watching him curiously as she did so, "I've been speaking with the other professors. You have a good track record and you're certainly no fool. I know what happened to your father. If this creature is truly what I think it is, you can help me catch it, and we can study it together. We might be able to find out exactly what they are. What they're really capable of."

It took only a few seconds for Devon to consider the offer before he gave his final answer – his face set in sheer determination. "I'd love to help, professor."

Professor Moreias gave him a large smile. However, her expression grew somewhat serious with her next few words. "You will do as I say and stay behind me at all times. Understood?"

Devon nodded, before the professor escorted him to the classroom door and bid him farewell.

 **-XX-**

Professor Kettleburn led his students out to a small paddock near the forest edge.

Inside, there were about two dozen Hippogriffs standing in a row, watching them imperiously. Devon grinned at the sight of the majestic creatures.

The professor turned to address the group of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

"Can anyone tell me what these creatures are?" he asked, to which Devon's hand went straight up into the air. Kettleburn pointed in his direction.

"These are hippogriffs, sir. You have to display the proper etiquette while approaching one, due to their extreme sense of pride." The wizened professor was once again impressed by his star student.

"Fifteen points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Wolfe." The professor then began to explain the requirements to receive a Hippogriff's acknowledgement and approval. "Now, any volunteers?"

Most of the students backed away, unprepared to take on quite a task. Apart from Devon, the only other student that stepped forward was a blonde pureblood Slytherin girl with icy blue eyes and a haughty expression. She glared at Devon.

 _Ebony Fitzgerald_ , he recalled. A frown appeared on his face. The girl had been unable to raise her broom in first year from what he could remember; apparently this was because she was afraid of flying. Why go near something like a Hippogriff?

Professor Kettleburn led the Hufflepuff prefect over to one of the nearby hippogriffs, backing off to allow the two space. Devon bowed low, wand arm stretched out behind him. He carefully maintained eye contact with the glorious eagle-winged creature.

After a tense moment of waiting, the hippogriff sunk into an unmistakable bow. Devon slowly moved over to pat its neck, which the hippogriff returned by leaning into his hand. The boy smiled, offering it some food that he had retrieved from his feeding pouch. It snatched away the dead ferret, wolfing it down in a few bites.

He stared into its inquisitive eyes.

"Do you think I could have a ride?" He asked it, voice as soft as the wind. The creature nodded. Devon patted it on the flank as he carefully slung his legs over the sides. He briefly registered Fitzgerald's Hippogriff taking off into the air nearby before Devon's had begun its own ascent.

As they soared through the afternoon sky, Devon smiled as he held his arms out to either side.

It might not be as large as a dragon, or as intimidating, but it was still incredible to fly. The feeling of the cold wind on his face and through his hair was very different to just simply transforming into a massive flying behemoth, too. The whole sensation was difficult to put into words.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the loud shouts from below, glancing over the wings to see what the commotion was about.

Professor Kettleburn and several other students were waving their arms like mad. He frowned, looking around. Then, he heard a strange shrieking noise from above.

He was stunned by the sight that met him. Ebony Fitzgerald's Hippogriff was barrelling towards his own, the girl pointing her wand at him. A barrage of curses fired from it in his direction. Devon quickly pushed his own mount into a sharp turn, barely missing the oncoming assault.

He glanced at Fitzgerald.

Her eyes were glazed over, and she looked as though she had no idea where she was. Devon shot a quick stunner at her. As it impacted, she slumped forwards on her hippogriff, which somehow managed to land with his. Kettleburn was livid as he marched towards them.

"What in Merlin's beard happened up there?!" he demanded.

"I'm not sure, sir. I think she was affected mentally by something." The professor nodded, expression turning grave as he placed a gentle hand on the prefect's shoulder.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing."

 **-XX-**

Devon relayed the entire event to Dumbledore, and the Headmaster agreed with his initial assumptions: the Legilimens had somehow targeted Ebony Fitzgerald to get to him. When the girl had gained consciousness from the stunner's effects, she had no memory of the entire ordeal. In fact, she had been horrified by the idea that she had tried to attack another student.

Recognising the onset of a stress-triggered panic attack, Devon reassured her that everything was fine. That he had been unharmed. She let out a few deep breaths and one long sigh of relief at that.

For the rest of the afternoon, Devon stayed by her bedside, the pair chatting about anything but the Hippogriffs.

 **-XX-**

They left immediately after dinner, running across the castle grounds to reach their destination.

Professor Moreias opened the gate, allowing Devon to step through past her. She closed the gate behind them, before once again leading the way. A storm was brewing overhead, spits of raining becoming more of a downpour with each passing second.

Soon, the rain was pelting down upon their heads and the skies roared with thunder. The professor-student duo hoisted the hoods of their robes before continuing on.

Eventually, they reached the village.

The streets of Hogsmeade were dark, only broken by the lights of the Hog's Head and the Three Broomsticks. The professor moved through the street, before coming to a small house nestled between two unassuming shops.

She quietly rapped on the door, which opened after a few moments. A pale-faced witch with matted blonde hair and dark circles under her eyes, stared at the two of them. There were fresh trails of tears running down her cheeks.

The woman smiled, though it held no happiness, allowing them to step into her home.

Sitting down at a dining table, Professor Moreias began to ask a series of questions, trying to be as gentle as possible. The woman did her best to answer, but eventually broke down into grieving sobs. Devon placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving a small, kind smile.

Her husband continued where she had left off. Apparently, throughout the week, villagers had reported sighting a strange animal nestling on the roofs of several buildings. Strange sounds had also been heard from the Shrieking Shack – sounds unlike the usual racket of the ghosts.

Madam Rosemerta had found their daughter on the dirt path between the village and the shack.

Devon turned to the professor as they excused themselves and left the house. The door closed behind them.

"That doesn't sound like a Lethifold to me," he told her. She shook her head in agreement.

"No. Definitely not. Thoughts?" Moreias asked, watching and waiting for his response. Devon scratched at his chin, deep in thought. There were very few creatures he could think of. Most creatures left a mark when they attacked their victims. Besides Lethifolds, the only other thing that really came to mind was –

"An Augurey," Devon stated. Moreias clicked her fingers at the answer. "My thoughts exactly. It's likely up at the shack."

By that point in the evening, the full moon was hanging high in the sky, its luminescence peeking through the storm-clouds to cast ghostly shadows on the pathway, as the professor and her prefect companion made their way up to the Shrieking Shack.

As they approached the ramshackle house, strange sounds could be heard from within, carried by the wind. It seemed the ghosts were out and about. The duo glanced warily towards the dilapidated building, before trudging forward through the wind and rain.

The strange sounds became increasingly demented – horrific howling sounds that grew louder and more urgent. Moreias turned to Devon. "At least, with all this racket, we won't be able to hear the Augurey's cries." He nodded as they both drew their wands.

They stepped cautiously over the threshold of the front door. The wood beneath their feet creaked. Devon cast a Lumos across the floor.

The ground was covered in fresh blood. There were prints, at least some of which were drag marks. Moreias glanced at him for a moment, before moving further ahead into the room.

"Now we know where Kettleburn's chickens have been going," Devon muttered, glancing at the chicken feathers scattered across the floorboards. His response was a wary nod from the professor who pushed the door at the other end of the room wide-open. She shone her wand out in front of them. The howls were coming from above them now.

Devon glanced up at the ceiling, then the length of stairs leading upwards in front of them – a closed door at the top. There was a strange trilling sound from off to the side. Then, above them, something began padding around, the sound moving towards the door.

He shone his light in the direction of the trills. There, nestled in the rafters over their heads, was a thin vulture-like creature with greenish-black feathers. Devon quickly alerted Moreias. She silently nodded, before turning her attention back towards the stairs.

Before the bird could do anything, Devon shot a stunner at it, letting it fall limp and fall to the ground. He gently picked the Augurey up, casting a silencing charm on it before pulling out a cage from the pouch at his side.

Cage in hand, Devon watched as the professor pointed her wands towards the stairs. He edged towards her, his voice barely above a whisper. "What do you think it is? A pack of wolves?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so".

Professor Moreias gestured Devon to stand back. "Move away from the stairs, Devon. We're about to have a werewolf on our hands."

Instead of doing so, Devon moved forward and pointed his wand at the stairs, firing off a series of spells. No sooner had he set several of his Leg-Locker trap curses, when the door above suddenly crashed open.

The beast charged towards them, running down the stairs. It was large and grey, although not quite fully grown. Between howls, its jaw snapped around in the air like a steel trap.

Moreias pushed Devon backwards so he was standing behind her. Suddenly, the creature stopped as a burst of white light shone from underneath it.

The werewolf had trod on one of his traps. It let out a yelp, falling to the ground. The momentum of its fall led it sliding down the entire length of the stairs. The professor wasted no time in knocking it out and binding it tightly. Devon stared at the poor creature in horror. There were hideous bite marks all along its legs.

Leading him away from the shack, Devon gripped the cage in his hand as Moreias escorted him to the Shrieking Shack's exit. The door slamming shut, she cast several different locking charms upon it.

"Head up to bed. Keep that," the professor pointed at the silenced and stunned Augurey, "for now. I need to go and discuss this whole situation with the Headmaster."

Devon nodded and made his way back to the Hufflepuff common room. He shivered, deathly silent after everything he had just witnessed.

The next morning, Devon hid the cage in one of his expanding pouches as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. He had been summoned, unsurprising after the previous night's events.

In the office, Dumbledore had confirmed that he already knew about the werewolf (much to the surprise of Devon), and assented to his keeping of the Augurey, under the conditions that he had the bird silenced and that he swore the Headmaster secrecy for what he had experienced and learnt in the Shrieking Shack.

Devon had attempted to argue with Professor Dumbledore, addressing the possibility of the beast locked up in the shack somehow harming someone.

The Headmaster had told him not to worry, that such a thing could never happen.

The Hufflepuff prefect had left the office with a deep frown. The idea of a werewolf on school grounds still bothered him somewhat, but the fact that Dumbledore seemed largely unconcerned meant that it was intended to be this way.

He had faith that the Headmaster would see through with this situation.

After all, Professor Dumbledore was the one person that could be trusted.


	6. Jumong Shin's Weird Week

_Jumong certainly has an interesting week ahead of him._

 _We hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, we own nothing except our OCs._

 _\- Grey Phoenix and Fangs_

 **-XX-**

5 – Jumong Shin's Weird Week

 **-XX-**

 **Sunday, September 9** **th** **1973**

 **-XX-**

Jumong let out a soft yawn as he wandered down into the Hufflepuff common room. He smiled at the weight of his wand once more on his person.

There were already several students making their way out into the castle. He spotted Alice as she stood up from a couch nearby the fire. She rushed over, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, blushing at the sudden contact. She smiled at him sweetly as she released him.

"I heard you helped get back all of our stuff," she stated with a grin. Jumong shrugged in response, another blush dusting his cheeks. "I mean, I guess I helped. A little," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Alice held her radiant smile, nodding.

Behind them, a soft hissing approached. Jumong remained calm, recognising the distinct sound, as Eob slithered across his foot before moving up his body. As she wound herself around his waist, the large serpent hissed a greeting.

Jumong nodded, patting her scaled head.

Whether Alice had been unnerved by Eob's arrival, Jumong wasn't entirely certain, but the girl had quickly turned and made her way towards the exit. She stepped out of the common room with a shout. "You coming to breakfast?" Jumong followed after his friend.

The Great Hall was already beginning to fill as the two Hufflepuffs walked in. Students from all four houses were trickling in and taking their respective seats. Across from the Hufflepuffs, at the Gryffindor table, Lily waved at the pair. Jumong smiled while Alice waved back.

Glancing between Lily, seated alone, and Severus, who had been surrounded by a group of older Slytherins, Jumong merely shrugged at this and moved to accompany Alice.

The two Hufflepuffs made their way over to their friend, plopping down onto the bench across from her. "So, how was your evening, Jumong?" The red-head asked, a slight smirk on her face. The boy shrugged once again, ignoring her teasing. He grabbed a plate, piling it high with eggs and bacon.

He grabbed a small piece of meat, dropping it down his robes – a strange sight if one didn't understand what he was doing. "So, you _didn't_ sneak after curfew and help the prefects recover any stolen goods?" Lily asked, her tone had grown a bit more serious. Her expression was somewhat disapproving.

Jumong swallowed, about to answer when he was interrupted by a loud ruckus at the door and Lily's subsequent groan.

The Marauders had entered the hall, Potter and Black play-fighting as they did so. Pettigrew was skulking behind the rowdy pair, tagging along as ever. Lupin was rolling his eyes, pushing past all his friends.

From the Hufflepuff table, Jumong heard a shout: "Oi! Potter, Black, make love back in your dorm room, not at breakfast."

Half the hall, including Jumong, the girls, Remus and surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore, burst out laughing as the pair leapt away from one another. Jumong twisted his head in the direction of the voice and caught a flash of purple hair and an apple flying through the air from further along the table.

Lupin walked over to Jumong and the girls, dropping into a seat next to Lily as he did so. The red-head smiled sadly at her fellow Gryffindor, noticing something that Jumong couldn't. The ruffled-haired boy let out a groan, followed by a large yawn. Jumong raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Eob's head poked through his robes, forked tongue scenting the air. The snake let out a threatening snap in Remus' direction. Jumong stared at her.

James, Sirius and Peter had dropped into the seats beside Lupin. Lily gave a nasty glare at the trio. None of them paid her any heed, however, as Potter grinned at Remus.

"Hey there, Remi!" The bespectacled boy grinned, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Looks like you finally convinced Evans to date me. How 'bout that, Evans. Meet me at Hogsmeade then?"

"Piss off, Potter."

" _Isss everythimg alright?"_ Jumong asked, a light hiss at his serpent companion. Lily's wince was unmistakable, as was Alice's.

" _I am not certain, Jumong. There is sssomething foul in the air. An indescribable ssstench._ " Jumong shrugged at that.

" _Well, I don't really sssmell anything_ , _"_ he told the snake. Eob, nodded, eyelids closed momentarily as she did.

" _You_ _ **are**_ _only human, I sssuposssee_. _"_

" _I don't sssmell anything_ " he told the snake. Eob nodded, eyelids closing momentarily as she did.

" _You_ _ **are**_ _only human, I sssuppossse_ " she hissed back.

Jumong chuckled.

First came the sound of heels clicking softly against the flagstone floor, then an amused voice from behind him. "'Sup, kid?"

Jumong turned around as the others glanced up to greet the newcomer. Nyx stood there, in dragon-hide from head to toe; Dragon hide boots, with a purple and green Dragon-hide coat, over robes the same colour, also dragon hide. Peter gulped at the sight, James and Sirius meanwhile licking their lips.

The half-Veela rolled her eyes, before glaring at Eob, who was too focused on the rats Potter tossed her way. Nyx's purple hair seemed longer than usual, falling down over her shoulder in a braid. Her sapphire eyes sparkled. She slipped a hand into her robes, pulling out a thick text, before passing it across to Lily.

"You wanted to borrow it, I believe?"

Lily nodded, clutching the book tightly to her chest. Nyx smiled fondly at the younger witch. "Thank you," Lily murmured, smiling up at the prefect. The Ravenclaw shrugged, chewing on an apple core. In a display of wandless magic, she banished what remained of the thing.

"Don't mention it," she responded, before giving Lily a wink, "ever. I have a reputation to maintain, after all. Anyway, I'm off for a duel. Bye all." The group, sans Potter, Black and Pettigrew, waved their goodbyes.

Black, the fool, called after her, causing her to stop and head back towards them. "Hey, Greystone," he began with a sneer. "How are _they_ hanging these days?" He gestured to her chest. Nyx's eyes darkened. For a brief moment, everyone thought she was going to reach for her wand. Black shivered, realising he may have made a mistake.

Instead, she ran her eyes up and down him, as if measuring a fresh cut of meat.

"Better then yours, Black" she smiled, eyeing the boy with a kind of mocking sympathy.

As his neighbours roared with laughter, Nyx bowed low – an extravagant sweep of air – before turning on her heel. With a subtle flick of her wand, the piece of toast a Black had been in the middle of buttering flew from his plate into her open hands.

As Nyx walked towards the door, she began to whistle cheerfully. For the life of him, Jumong couldn't quite place the tune. It was familiar, but his memory was failing him. Lily, noticing the boy's lost expression, murmured to him, "God Save the Queen." Jumong rose an eyebrow before nodding.

Of course, he realised, finally recognising the Muggle anthem. He shook his head in amusement.

–

The next few hours, Jumong spent with Severus, keeping the third-year Slytherin company. First, they made their way to the greenhouses.

As Jumong planted his _crops_ , somehow having convinced both Sprout and the Headmaster to allow his cultivating of these particular plants. Severus sat on a large up-turned pot and played with Eob. From time to time, Jumong would act as the translator for the pair.

Eventually, the snake grew bored and had slithered off to explore the school grounds. By then, Jumong had finished his little project and both of the boys left soon after.

They found themselves, a short while later, in the library.

Casting an eye over the various books on the shelves, Jumong retrieved a fourth-year potions text. The two found a table, Jumong flipping the book open the moment it made contact with the hard-wood surface. Severus pulled a battered old black potions book of his own from his bag.

The Slytherin boy pulled out a quill and ink, and without wasting a moment, began scribbling away, writing in the margins of the book. Jumong blinked, staring at his friend in surprise and abject fascination. Knowing Snape's private attitude, he dared not ask, lest his friend decide to stop and leave.

Madame Pinch, noticing someone scribbling in a book, stormed over to the other boy. She glared at Severus, reading the text over his shoulder. He didn't even glance up at her. She frowned down at him but said nothing. Even to the crotchety old librarian, it was obvious that it was the student's own book.

She made a noise in her throat, storming off as she did. Severus rolled his eyes as he dipped his quill into the ink. Jumong, reading through the book before him, glanced up at the sound of soft whistling. He smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Behind a pile of books almost as tall as herself, floating in her front of her, walked Nyx. She had changed out of her dragon-hide gear and into her Ravenclaw robes.

She, like the librarian before her, moved over to lean down behind Snape's shoulder. Unlike Pince however, Nyx shook her head in bewildered amusement. The pile of books dropped gently onto the table as the prefect sat down next to Severus.

"Y'know," she said simply," you might want to be more careful writing those in here, Snape. We wouldn't want the Ministry catching on, would we? They take quite a dim view to those sorts of things." The Slytherin snorted, not even looking up from his writing to acknowledge Nyx.

"So, what?" he began, his tone derisive. "You, the least mature prefect in your entire cohort, are going to tell them. Is that it?" Jumong warily eyed the unconventional pair. Now, it was Nyx's turn to snort.

"Merlin no," she replied, pulling out a small brown leather-bound diary from within the folds of her robes. "You aren't the only one who likes to experiment, oh Slytherin prince." She tapped her wand against the book, which disappeared before Jumong's very eyes. He blinked.

"If you like, I can teach you the disillusionment charm. Let you hide your little 'potions textbook' from any prying eyes." Snape finally glanced up at her. He watched her through lidded eyes. Slowly, cautiously, the boy nodded.

With that, Nyx clapped her hands together. She flickered her wand from her holster and broke into teacher mode. She began by teaching Snape the exact wand movements.

All the while, Jumong just stared dumbfoundedly at the two.

 **-XX-**

 **Monday, September 10** **th** **1973**

 **-XX-**

Jumong sat beside Lily, glancing up at the board every now and then. He carefully sketched the runes the professor had drawn up, into his textbook. Professor Epsilon, tall and dark, wandered around the room, stopping to check their work at times. The professor seemed nice enough, and he certainly knew his stuff.

The man was old, with a salt-and-pepper beard and dark brown eyes that spoke of experience and of old pains.

The professor stopped behind their desk, watching them work with intent. He nodded and smiled at Lily. "Perfect runesmanship as ever, Miss Evans. You should be very proud." Lily uttered her thanks, blushing slightly at the praise. The professor then turned to Jumong's work, picking it up with a frown.

The boy winced. He knew he shouldn't have added the rest of the runes. Jumong watched as the professor's frown deepened, then the man's eyes slightly widened. This is… interesting, Mr. Shin. Most interesting. These are-?" Jumong nodded blankly at the question that was more a statement than anything.

"Yes, sir," he murmured, "They're explosive runes. I just wanted to try out something new, after I finished the work from last week." The professor nodded at this. "Well, Mr. Shin, while I cannot condone bringing such dangerous experiments into a classroom, I commend your worksmanship." He handed back the paper.

"Keep up the good work." Jumong gave a small smile at the compliment. "Five points from Hufflepuff for reckless endangerment of yourself and your fellow students, Mr. Shin."

Jumong's smile dropped from his face as he realised that he had just lost points for his House.

"And four points _to_ Hufflepuff for your ingenuity."

The boy's mood lifted at that. At least losing one point was better than five.

Walking out of the classroom, Jumong was quite pleased with the results. Had he seen the look on Sirius Black's face as they were leaving, however, perhaps the boy wouldn't have felt so at east.

 **-XX-**

 **Friday, September 14** **th** **1973**

 **-XX-**

He'd been summoned to the Headmaster's office after dinner.

As Jumong walked, he raked through every corner of his mind, trying to think why Professor Dumbledore would want to see him. He couldn't remember anything he'd done wrong. Maybe it had to do with his runes? He doubted it.

As far as Jumong could tell, he'd done nothing to break any school rules. Or laws.

So there had to be another reason for Dumbledore requesting his appearance. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Peeves shot past. Jumong ducked into an unused classroom as the poltergeist dropped several dung-bombs along the hall, like a World War Two bomber.

When the troublemaker finally left, wandering off to no doubt retrieve more bombs, Jumong left the safety of the classroom, robes covering his face. He ran along the corridor, trying to get away from the horrid stench.

He ran until he reached the gargoyle, snapping the password he had been provided to it. The thing grumbled, stepping aside for him to pass. The boy rushed up the spiral stairs towards the office.

As he approached the door, he was about to rap on it when the Headmaster's calm voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Enter."

Jumong shrugged, opening the door and walking through. Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk, lightly stroking the phoenix seated near his hand. The near ever-present sparkle in his eyes were gone. For the fime since Jumong had known him, the man looked his age.

"Jumong," Dumbledore began, letting out a sigh. "Would you please take a seat, my boy?" The boy nodded, hurrying to join the Headmaster at the desk. He sat, moving the chair to a more comfortable position.

The phoenix let out several long, low mournful keens. Jumong shivered at the haunting sound.

"I suspect, my boy," Dumbledore began, letting out another, much heavier, sigh as he adjusted the frames of his glasses, "that you are wondering why I asked for you?"

"Well, yes, Professor, I am," Jumong said with a chuckle, embarrassed by this whole situation. The Headmaster nodded, a ghost of a smile on the man's face as he picked up a piece of parchment, staring at the thing despondently.

Jumong frowned, watching Dumbledore contemplate the item. Eventually, the professor put aside the parchment, speaking once more. His words were slow, tinged with a deep sadness.

"As I am sure you have realised, Jumong, there is a great divided within the walls of our school," he stated. The boy nodded, grasping an inkling of what the professor might have meant. The Headmaster continued, "The four houses cannot be asked to stand together. And yet, they must, or they all fall alone." The professor stirred the cup of tea beside him, taking a sip.

"Professor? I don't quite understand." Dumbledore nodded at this, placing his cup back onto the saucer.

"Voldemort, my boy. The terrorist."

Jumong certainly knew who Dumbledore referred to. He had heard murmurings amongst the students. Whenever the name was mentioned, there was always concern, a touch of fear. And for some, admiration.

"He has avoided attacking the school, but this state of affairs will not last. I am sure that sooner or later his war will come to us. And that is something I simply cannot allow. If he were to attempt an attack on this castle, he would rely on his supporters within the walls."

"You mean the Death Eaters, sir? In the school?"

"No. And yes."

Jumong's eyebrow arched upwards. The phoenix continued to sing its low, depressing tune. The Headmaster began to provide an explanation.

"You are, of course, aware of the thieves that we encountered." Jumong nodded at this. "What you are not aware of is this; we suspect the thieves were mentally compelled to act by another, far more intelligent individual. It is my worry that this individual may be a Death Eater, perhaps disguised as a student. Beyond that, it is my fear that – at least some – Slytherin students will be manipulated into joining _him_." The professor lowered his gaze.

"I have no right to ask of this. And you have every right to refuse. But, given your unusual friendships beyond usual House boundaries, would you attempt to unite your Slytherin and Gryffindor friends? As you are friends with young Severus Snape, could you-?"

"I'll do it." Jumong's acceptance was given with a strong conviction. He knew what was at stake, and he would gladly take the plunge. "I'll keep an eye on the Slytherin students for you, professor. I'll see what I can find out, and I'll let you know if anything seems out of the ordinary. For my friends. For my family."

The Headmaster gave a sad nod. He removed his glasses and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"A true Hufflepuff, my boy." Jumong silently nodded and took Dumbledore's words as his dismissal. He stood to leave.

"Good night, professor."

"Good night, Jumong."

The boy left the office, walking back towards the Hufflepuff common room.

He could do this. He _had_ to do this. And so, he would do it. He would spy on Severus and his Slytherin housemates. And on the Death Eaters, if he had to. For his family, the people he loved. And for his friends, the people who had made Hogwarts worth it.

Because it was the right thing to do.


	7. Undercover

**-XX-**

Chapter 6 – Undercover

 **-XX-**

 **Friday, September 10** **th** **1973**

 **-XX-**

Midnight.

That meant Nyx, like all the other fifth year students, was inside the Astronomy Tower. She yawned. Astronomy had always been her least favourite of the subjects. Too close to divination for her tastes.

Devon was sitting beside her, checking through the telescope and scratching away in his notebook as he went. Nyx sighed, picking up her own book and her quill.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream. It came from the other side of the room. Her ink-well slipped from her hand, shattering as it hit the floor.

As one, both prefects were on their feet.

Nyx had already drawn her wand, casting a glance around the room. When she realised there was no one being attacked, she slipped her wand back into her pocket, and moved towards the screaming student. Devon and the professor were also making their way over.

She peeked her head out the window, and gasped. Above them, wearing bizarre Muggle clothes, was a man. Nailed to the roof. Without a warning. Devon leapt off the tower, transforming as he fell.

Calling out her friend's name, Nyx received no response. She sighed and clicked her fingers, Zephyr appearing on her left shoulder. In a flash, they were outside Dumbledore's office. She barged in.

The Headmaster glanced up in surprise as she entered the office. "Nyx," he began, looking at her perturbed expression, "what is it, my girl?"

Nyx took a deep breath. "An attack. Astronomy Tower. On the roof."

 **-XX—**

It transpired that the man who had been attacked, now lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing, had been a Muggle. The legilimens, who had by now declared loyalty to Voldemort, had nailed him to the roof.

It was supposed to be a reference and mockery of the Muggle saviour, Jesus Christ.

Devon had found blood around the Astronomy Tower. It turned out the legilimens had been using Ebony Fitzgerald as a catspaw. Once they knew she was cured of the possession, Dumbledore gave her a ring to shield her mind, while Devon took her off to the side to quietly discuss something.

 **-XX-**

 **Saturday, September 11th 1973**

 **-XX—**

The best time to wander Hogwarts was always the early hours morning.

In the pre-dawn glow of the fires – when even the other prefects were in bed, and Filch and his foul cat were her only companions – the castle was hers to explore and hers alone.

Nyx made her way to the Great Hall, taking her time as she hummed softly to herself. Despite her calm demeanour, inside she was reeling. The recent attacks from the potential legilimens had left her startled more than she could ever say.

War was marching ever closer to their quiet little corner of the world. Its drumbeats grew louder with each passing incident. Nyx could no longer ignore it.

Running a hand through her violet locks, the Ravenclaw prefect groaned in frustration. Now was not the time to be considering such depressing thoughts.

As she pushed open the doors to the hall, Nyx cast her eye around the vast chamber. No one else was here. Perfect, she thought to herself with a grin.

Dropping into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, she placed her notebooks to the side and grabbed an empty cup. Hand into her robes, Nyx pulled out tea-bags that her grandfather had gifted her.

For all of Hogwarts' many miracles and wonders, their tea and coffee was certainly not one of them.

Tea bag into the silver goblet, a simple aguamenti charm, followed by the brief use of her Veela powers, was all it took for there to be lightly steaming water for her tea.

Out of her robes, Nyx revealed a small sealed container, and inside were some dates. She dropped a handful into the chalice. A flick of her wand dissolved them, releasing a sweet flavour into the tea. Taking a long sip, she closed her eyes, satisfied.

With a sudden double-click of her tongue, Zephyr appeared in a literal flash, staring quizzically at Nyx as he sat on her shoulder.

The Ravenclaw prefect pointed to her remaining dates inside her box, to which the phoenix happily squawked its thanks before engorging himself on the dried fruits. The pair sat in silence – Nyx drinking her tea while her feathery companion dug through the box of dates on the table.

Noticing the rate at which the dates were disappearing into Zephyr's beak, Nyx let out a grunt while flipping through her notes, as she realised that she'd need to order more from London again.

Over an hour later, the first few students came down for breakfast. They meandered and milled into the Great Hall, as a myriad of dishes began appearing on the table.

At the sudden appearance of more food, Zephyr leapt backwards in shock. Nyx let out a soft chuckle, causing her familiar to throw a nasty glare at her.

Appearing to be finished for the time being, Zephyr flashed off without a second glance. Nyx, meanwhile, grabbed out for an apple in a nearby bowl and stood up as she acquired the fruit. Glancing over to the Hufflepuff table, she caught Devon's eye. The other prefect waved her over.

As she arrived at the table, Devon wasted no time on formalities. "I think we should make it look like we've left."

Nyx blinked. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Make it look like we've left the school," he clarified. "That way…"

"We can look for this legilimens in secret," Nyx intervened as she realised Devon's plan. The Hufflepuff prefect simply nodded, while he observed the rest of the students eating around. His gaze suddenly fell on something behind her.

Nyx glanced over her shoulder to spot Abigail Clarence and her usual gang of cronies seated together, whispering silently as ever. However, what struck her was the fact that Severus Snape had now joined the conversation.

Interesting.

"So, how are you going to pull it off?" She asked, returning her attention back to her friend. Devon smiled and pulled out a small vial. "Dragon's blood."

"Got anymore?" Nyx murmured, as Devon grabbed out and handed her a second vial. Nyx gave him a smile.

"I've got an idea for how I'll disappear," he continued in a conspiratorial whisper. "You'll just need to think of something for yourself." Nyx nodded, glancing back over at Clarence once more. "Don't worry," Nyx told her friend. "I've got that part sorted."

At that, Nyx stood from the table, now a coffee in hand, and began to head off.

With a wave of her hand and the muttering of a summoning charm, an apple flew into her outstretched hand. As she left the Great Hall, Nyx gave a sweet smile to Richard Williams, holding an empty hand towards his mouth.

She laughed as the fifth year Hufflepuff let out a sigh of exasperation.

 **-XX-**

When Nyx arrived in the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor they'd taken for practice, Professor Flitwick was already waiting.

The diminutive charms master had prepared for the coming training session, having transfigured a duelling station where he patiently stood at the far-end of the platform. Nyx dropped her bag on one of the nearby desks to the side, then placed a now-empty mug onto it.

From her bag, she withdrew her duelling equipment – dragon-hide gloves, shoes and coat. Swapping over her work robes for lighter Quidditch ones, Nyx fitted herself with her dragon-hide gear. It would afford her sufficient protection, while she could also remain light on her feet.

Stepping up to the platform, her purple hair shrunk from shoulder-length to a neat short-cut, her metamorphmagus powers in play. Her blackthorn and phoenix-feather wand then slid out of its holster.

Teacher and student bowed to one another. And then it began.

Spells flashed back and forth: disarming charms, shield charms, stunning spells, curses and counter curses. Flitwick struck her with a tickling charm, which she quickly dispelled, before launching back with a nasty eviscerating curse.

The professor dodged, launching a blasting hex towards Nyx.

This went back and forth, until, for a lack of anything else that worked, the prefect launched her blood-letting curse towards him.

A hit, though not a direct one. Blood gushed from Flitwick's leg for several moments. He cast a healing charm to stem the bleeding, but now he was disadvantaged by a limp. Soon, she would have her opening.

The professor was not easily giving up, however,

A barrage of charms flew her way: first, a severing charm, immediately followed by a disarming charm with a stunning spell added in. These, Nyx dodged.

Another severing charm followed by a Lumos. The light hit her eyes, blinding her for just a moment. It was all that Flitwick needed. As Nyx cupped a hand over her eyes, she felt something rub against her leg.

Instinctively, she stepped back.

Ropes were cast around her legs, trapping the prefect on the spot. They continued winding their way upwards, keeping her further in place like paralysing serpents.

If Nyx didn't act fast, she would be trapped. And more importantly, she would lose. That was simply unacceptable.

Casting to dispel the ropes, Nyx shifted into overdrive as she began launching a brutal counter-offensive against Flitwick. Eviscerating curse, followed by an Incendio and a blasting hex.

Another blood-letting curse sprung from her wand and managed to strike the professor by the temple. As he tried healing the gushing wound, she finished it off with a swift disarming charm.

The wand fell to the wooden floor of the duelling platform. Moving over towards the wand, Nyx knelt to pick it up.

"Yield," she demanded of the bleeding professor. He nodded, conceding the duel.

They bowed to one another. Nyx flicked her wand towards Flitwick's temple, healing the wound. Holding out his wand, the professor smiled graciously as he took it.

Then, suddenly, he attacked.

Steel ropes jumped forwards and wrapped themselves around Nyx, heavy chains falling to the floor. Using a levitation charm, the professor led the chains into the air, tightening them with a flick of his wand.

Nyx felt sharp pain as her chest tightened, the chains constricting against her. Her grip on her own wand slackened, and with a final disarming charm from the professor, she was left defenceless.

Flitwick eventually dispelled the charm, tossing her wand to her as they moved to sit against the side of the platform, legs both dangling over the wood.

The Ravenclaw prefect glared at her instructor. "I won that duel, fair and square," she snapped. Flitwick responded with a smile, nodding as he replied in his squeaky voice. He sounded the least bit smug as he did so. "Yes, I may have lost the battle, but you lost the war." She frowned, staring at the professor.

Flitwick sighed. "Think, Nyx. What are the common traits of a Ravenclaw?" The prefect raised an eyebrow at this question. What did this have to do with anything?

"Intelligence, Wisdom, and Wit."

The Ravenclaw Head of House nodded, although he had also adopted a deep frown, directed towards her.

"Anything else?" He asked from her. Nyx shrugged, racking her brain but failing to provide an answer. The professor sighed again. "Can you think of nothing else?"

Slowly, Nyx shook her head.

"Creativity, Intuition, Individuality. Our greatest strength as a Ravenclaw is our ability to go against the mould. To think outside the box. Only one other house rivals us in these qualities. Slytherin. And you, Nyx, are perhaps both simultaneously the most and least Slytherin-Ravenclaw I have ever known."

Nyx listened, enraptured by the professor's advice and observations.

"You are ruthless, like a Slytherin. And certainly ambitious. A risk tasker, and one only needs to look to the Quidditch pitch to know that. But you lack the cunning of the serpent, whilst sharing their drive for success, to the point of obsession. You are selfless and fair, like the Hufflepuffs, though your desire to take everything upon yourself makes you a terrible team-player, unlike the Hufflepuffs. Most importantly, however, is that you are courageous. A trait tied to the House of Gryffindor, while also sharing their stubborn streak. Pair this with the narrow-mindedness of a Slytherin, and you have a dangerous combination. Especially on the battlefield.

Nyx frowned at this. In truth, she had never considered looking at it that way. True, she'd always wanted to be as good as she could be. To be the best. Yet that had always been in an effort to finally please her father, to win his approval. The prefect had never really stopped to think that she may have fit as well – if not even better – into Slytherin than she did Ravenclaw.

The charms-master smiled at her, letting out a soft chuckle. "Make no mistake, Nyx, I am deeply proud to have you in my house. And not least because it ensures the Quidditch Cup. You have come a long way since I began tutoring you as a duellist. If I am not mistaken – at least in martial magic – you will one day rival Professor Dumbledore. And I know he believes this as well."

"And yet, your greatest strengths will always be your greatest weaknesses. The same thing that makes you a deadly opponent may one day lead to your defeat. Your determination becomes stubbornness. Your intelligence and skill leads to over-confidence. And your drive to succeed transforms into narrow-mindedness. You can win every duel you participate in a tournament, and still come out as a terrible combatant. With all this, do you still desire to become an Auror?"

Nyx nodded. More than anything. It was what she always wanted. The chance to join those hallowed ranks, to be provided with the opportunity to fight back against terrorists commanded by the likes of Voldemort. To protect her loved ones from those who embraced the dark.

"Every good Auror knows that on the battlefield, cunning and creativity counts for more than any spell. Remember that, Nyx." Her response was to nod.

"More importantly," the professor continued as the pair started standing back up, "you surprise me. I thought by now, you would have acquired a signature spell." Nyx raised an eyebrow at this.

"What about Sanguineum?"

Flitwick shook his head at the suggestion. "The blood-letting curse is powerful – and certainly unique to you – but it is not uniquely your style. It does not fit with your personality, your style of combat. Every good wizard has a favourite spell. Every great witch or wizard has a spell or style of magic that defines who they are."

"For example, Professor Dumbledore. The greatest master of defensive and counter-offensive magic in modern times. That is the style he adopted, the style that defines him. It is the personification of his philosophy of non-violence unless forced into action."

As Nyx left the room, she promised to consider what Flitwick had said. The professor nodded, assuring her that she would find her signature style one day."

 **-XX-**

"Psst."

An urgent voice called out as he walked towards the Entrance Hall. "Jumong, over here."

The Hufflepuff turned to find Severus Snape waving him over, impatience written across his features. With a shrug, the boy wandered over to his friend.

"Hurry up," the Slytherin ordered. Jumong laughed at this. Severus really needed to learn how to chill.

As soon as he had reached him, Severus seized him by the front of his robes and began dragging him away. Jumong let out a startled yelp. The other ignored him and continued dragging.

He shoved Jumong into a deserted room, closing and locking the door behind them. A silent spell flew at the door. At his friend's worried glance, Severus explained.

"Privacy spell."

A wary nod was his response.

"So, what's going on, Sev?"

"Some of the older Slytherins approached me," Severus replied. "They want to talk to me – to us – about something. They said I could bring one person."

Jumong stared at his friend, shock etched into his face. This was what Dumbledore had asked him to do. Could it really be so easy? Snape was essentially offering him on a platter a direct way to contact potential Death Eaters.

Nodding, the boy smiled to his Slytherin friend. "Alright," he said. "I'll go with you."

If Severus had hear him, he certainly wasn't showing it. The boy was pacing back and forth on the spot, muttering nervously to himself. He turned to Jumong.

"Are you sure?" I – I mean, even I'm not so sure whether we should go. They'll want to talk about the Dark Lord. I just know it." Severus gave pause as he considered something. "And what about Lily?"

Jumong frowned. "What about her?"

He needed to be careful. One wrong move, and Snape would pull back. His opportunity would be lost. And if this ever got back to either Lily or Alice…

"She's – She's a Muggleborn. They say the Dark Lord doesn't like that. He wants to defend pureblood rights and Wizarding culture. He wants to put Muggleborns 'in their proper place'. Whatever that means," Jumong nodded, a slow movement as he hesitated before replying.

"Well, I don't see no reason why we can't go. We could see what they have to say, and drop it if we don't like what we're hearing. That sound good to you?"

Snape gulped. "And Lily never needs to know, right?"

Jumong shook his head. "Never. Now when are we meeting them?"

"Tonight."

 **-XX-**

She stepped out into the courtyard, inhaling the cool morning air.

Nyx smirked at the sight before her. Just as she'd predicted, Abigail Clarence was already her, surrounded by her Slytherin flunkies. This was the other's girl usual watering hole, where she came to torment the other students.

A deep frown grew on her face as Nyx watched Clarence pushing around a second-year Gryffindor.

The Slytherins had taken advantage of their numbers, targeting the younger Gryffindor while he was alone.

Nyx took a simple step forward. Several of the snakes who noticed her immediately slunk away as she moved closer.

Her smile turned almost predatory, as the members of the posse either fell in step behind Clarence, or broke away and ran.

Clarence glared at the Ravenclaw prefect. "Beat it, you filthy half-freed." A cruel sneer, which only served to further flare Nyx's temper. But she forced it down. Nyx had to remember not to let the Slytherin provoke her. If she did, this would never work. She had to let Clarence win.

She stepped forward once more, slipping a hand into her robes to deposit her wand and retrieve the vial of Devon's dragon blood. She made sure to stumble slightly while doing it, a sheepish smile on her face.

Uncorking the bottle and discreetly pouring the liquid down the back of her robes, Nyx made sure it pooled on the back of her neck.

Nyx dropped the empty bottle back into her robes. Clarence, seeing she had 'fumbled' while drawing her wand, smirked. "Should have brought those dragon-hide robes of yours, Greystone," she snarled. Nyx reached for her wand once more, ripping it from her pocket.

"Don't need them, Clarence," the prefect stated as calmly as possible. It was a struggle not to laugh.

Several of the remaining Slytherins had already backed down, and Nyx wasn't even trying. She'd kept as deliberately a weak grip on her wand as possible. Clarence launched a disarming spell, thought it was slightly off in aim.

Nyx made sure to drop her wand as soon as it struck her elbow. Clarence let out a cruel laugh, sending another spell – a Bombarda – in her direction.

It took all of Nyx's willpower to not instinctively dodge away from the curse. Striking centre-mass, she flipped into the air, Briefly, Nyx wondered if this was really the best idea she'd had, or even a good idea to begin with.

Hitting the ground with a slight thud, she didn't need to fake the groan before pretending to fall unconscious as Nyx heard teachers running towards their direction.

Devon sat – contemplating – in the Room of Requirement.

He'd need to get down to the Hospital Wing relatively soon, to tell Nyx where he would be hiding. Dragon blood had been used to make it look like he had been attacked in his room. Since then, he'd been hiding out in here, waiting for night to fall. Devon knew he'd need to be careful.

Just because he may have convinced them for now did not mean it was guaranteed to stay that way.

Devon also had to find a way to protect Ebony Fitzgerald, if he could. The girl was an innocent. She'd been manipulated by someone else – someone far more cunning than she herself was.

Pushing such dark thoughts from his head, Devon stood up from the couch. He pulled out an invisibility cloak from his pocket, slipping it over himself as he walked out the Room of Requirements.

In the Hospital Wing, he found Nyx lying on a bed in the middle of the room. As he approached, he watched her shallow breathing. Staring into her face as he sat beside her, Devon knew she wasn't faking the pain.

He began to wonder what exactly she had done to get herself in here. Knowing her, something stupid. Devon sighed, scribbling down a note on a piece of parchment and discreetly pushing it into her hands. He knew she'd be awake in time to slip out later tonight.

Nyx was strong like that.

He stood slowly, walking past an entering Professor Dumbledore on his way out.

As they passed one another, Devon could have sworn the Headmaster smiled and looked straight at him. He shook his head to clear it.

Surely not.

 **-XX-**

They walked through the dungeons.

Torch light illuminated the walls, giving them a sickly-green pallor. Jumong could hear the sound of his own shoes – and those of Severus walking ahead – scrapping against the flagstone floor.

It wouldn't really be all that hard to imagine rats scurrying about down here, Jumong thought to himself. The dungeon gave off an eerie vibe. He could feel his heart beating up into his throat at the thought. Although, maybe that was just fear of the upcoming meeting.

Jumong and Severus walked for what felt like hours, their feet dragging along the floor like lead. Though it could have been only a few moments since they'd met at the entrance to the dungeons.

Snape stopped before a black metal door. He turned to Jumong, regarding him with a horrified expression on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The other third year whispered.

Jumong nodded.

"I – I don't know about this, Jumong," Snape whispered. He turned back to the door. The regular sneer on Severus' face was gone, replaced only by fear. "I don't think is such a good idea," he added.

"Why not?" Jumong asked. Again, he had to be careful with this. He couldn't let Snape back out now. A promise to Dumbledore had been made. And he intended to see it through.

"Lily," Severus answered. It took all in Jumong to stop himself from groaning. He sighed. "What do you mean?" The Hufflepuff student asked his friend.

"She's my best friend. But she's also a Muggleborn. And these guys, well," Severus nervously glanced at the black door. "They don't like Muggleborns."

Jumong nodded at that fact. That was indeed true. If it was any other circumstance, he would have agreed with Severus and this would be called off.

However, as Jumong gently placed a hand onto the Slytherin's shoulder, Severus was unaware of the silent apology the Hufflepuff was giving him.

Severus' friendship with Lily was important. But greater things were at stake. And Snape was his only solid chance of seeing his, and Dumbledore's, plans through.

"Let's hear them out first, before we decide. Okay?" Jumong suggested. Severus gave a slow nod at this. The Hufflepuff provided a reassuring smile to the nervous Slytherin.

Too easy.

 **-XX-**

Nyx pushed her way off the Hospital Wing bed as soon as Dumbledore and Devon were gone.

Pulling her robes off the chair beside the be, she pulled her flask out of the pocket, and took a hefty swig. With a shake of her head, she grabbed one of the pillows.

A quick spell and a perfect replica of 'Nyxeris Greystone' was lying there in the bed. Nyx smirked. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it would do for now.

As she grabbed her bag, Nyx pulled out the invisibility cloak from within. Throwing it over herself, she began walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Now, all she needed to do was wait. Just until she spotted anything out of the ordinary, and all the while following any possible leads.

Meandering around the castle, Nyx watched the other students going about their day.

When it became around dinner time, or just after, she found her way down the ground floor. She had just settled at the foot of the stairs, waiting, when it happened.

Severus Snape came wandering out of the dungeons, trying – and failing – to act inconspicuous. Nyx frowned.

Things only got more suspicious when Jumong Shin, of all people, came walking down the stairs beside her and walked over towards Snape. Nyx raised an eyebrow at this. It wasn't that weird for them spend time together, buy why did Snape seem so shifty?

She stepped away from the stairs, walking towards the pair. Nyx stopped just short of them, close enough to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Glad you could make it," Snape told the other boy. Shin nodded.

"Let's go," the boy told his Slytherin companion.

The pair of third-years made their way down into the dungeons. By now, Nyx's interest was more than piqued. Trailing them, she followed the two boys deeper into snake territory.

Snape came to a stop outside a secure, black metal door.

She listened to them talk. It sounded like Snape and Shin were going to meet some pureblood supremacists.

Snape didn't want to enter because of his friendship with Lily, but Shin quickly convinced him otherwise. Nyx smirked as Snape knocked on the door.

It wasn't the legilimens, but a secret potential Death Eater meeting in the dead of night was a start.

The door swung upon, revealing a room full of Slytherins.

Most were wearing bone-white masks obscuring their entire faces and their identities. The last one, a female by general appearance, wore a red mask.

The boys stepped past the masked figure holding the door. Nyx dived in after them.

Devon was walking through the halls, listening to his Walkman when he spotted it from the windows.

A strange, dark-robed figure walking through Hogsmeade, away from the castle. Devon broke into a run. Within moments, he was in the grounds, invisibility cloak still covering himself.

Ducking behind some barrels, he watched as five more dark-robed figures apparated into the village. They nodded to one another. Each one was wearing a white mask.

Silently, they led him through the village, away from the castle.

The masked entourage travelled for several hundreds of metres, into a cave beset into the mountains above the village.

One of the masked figures waved their wand, conjuring a table and seven chairs, boxes and barrels were set up behind further into the cave. Suddenly, the entire place darkened.

Shadows coalesced in the centre of the cave. First, they seemed to form flowing black robes. Then, came the body within them.

A tall man with pale skin. On his head was a thin line of black hair. Eyes were a light blue, though there was an odd scarlet tinge to them. His nose was small and thin, with long slits for nostrils.

The newcomer blinked once, looking around the cave. The others fell to their knees. One, still standing, spoke, masculine voice full of reverence.

"Lord Voldemort, we are prepared for the meeting."

The Dark Lord turned to face the masked figure.

"I sense something. Someone outside the cave."

Devon bit his tongue.

 **-XX-**


End file.
